Secretos del pasado
by kira.renge
Summary: Lucy vuelve a Magnolia luego de casi 10 años, esta dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo y esta vez a no huir pero ¿podra hacerlo?, junto a ella viene un secreto el cual se ha guardado durante este tiempo y cuando se revele ¿la podran perdonar? descubranlo... NALU 100%
1. prologo

**Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Hiro Mashima-sensei, ya que amo su manga y la pareja Natsu y Lucy me dedique a crear una historia, espero que lo disfruten…esta historia es de Fan para Fan…**

**Prologo**

Querida madre:

"_Te escribo esta pequeña carta para decirte que hoy vuelvo a la ciudad que me dio tanta felicidad como tristezas, sé que te escribí miles de veces que jamás volvería pero ya no puedo seguir huyendo tengo 29 años ya son casi 10 años desde que me fui, sabes Mama el director de la academia a la que iba cuando joven me dio trabajo allí como profesora de literatura, así que vuelvo a mi amada academia Fairy Tail a la cual como te conté cuando joven tiene una primaria, secundaria media y preparatoria estoy emocionada de comenzar luego. Espero encontrarme con ellos y que me perdonen por irme sin avisar pero debía hacerlo estaba confundida y dolida… si te preguntas por él estaba perfectamente bien, Mama tengo que irme así que adiós te amo saluda a mi padre y a él, diles que aunque ahora no estén conmigo yo siempre los amare"_

**ATTE. Lucy Heartfilia**

…

_-¡LUCY!-_

…_._

_-¿Quién es el?-_

…_.._

_-¿Cómo estas Loki?, sabes te quiero mucho-_

…_.._

_-¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! Te dije que no vinieras, que era peligroso y ahora tu…-_

…_._

_-Lo siento-_

…_.._

_-¿Eres rubio?-_

…_.._

_-¿Qué miras exibisionista?-_

…_.._

_-¿Dibujas? Son hermosos-_

…

_-Bienvenido a la academia Fairy Tail que desde ahora será tu familia-_

…_.._

_-Estoy encasa-_

…_.._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

…_._

_-Mi nombre es….-_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí un nuevo Fic, esto es solo el prólogo así que es muy cortito, quiero sus opiniones sinceras ya que lo que ustedes digan me dirá si lo sigo o no **

**Bueno adiós y muchos besos**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Reencontrarme con el pasado

**Capítulo 1: Reencontrarme con el pasado**

Los cálidos rayos de luz mañaneros iluminaban la habitación dando la sensación de tranquilidad y relajación, una mujer de hermosos cabellos rubios dormía plácidamente en su cama, silenciosamente la puerta de la alcoba empieza a abrirse dejando ver una cabellera rubia y corta la cual se aproximaba cautelosamente hacia la mujer que hacia dormida, de un momento a otro la figura se lanza sobre la mujer la cual deja escapar una queja

-mooo Hiro-kun no te me lances así- dijo la mujer mientras se restregaba las manos por los ojos

La pequeña figura de unos casi nueve años le sonríe a la mujer, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura…

-Venga mama dijiste que hoy iríamos con papa- le dice acurrucándose al lado de su madre

-Lo sé, pero es temprano- le responde bostezando mientras acaricia los cabellos rubios de su hijo

-Mama quiero ir, además desde que llegamos a Magnolia hacía ya cuatro días me prometiste llevarme- le dice el niño inflando sus mejillas

-vale, vale Hiro- le sonríe para luego darle un beso en la frente

El pequeño se para rápidamente de la cama y se dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes regalarle un sonrisa a su madre la cual responde con el mismo gesto. Una vez que el pequeño se marcha la mirada de la mujer cambia a una de dolor y suspira

-A crecido tanto, si solo lo vieras es tan…- suelta una sollozo–Venga Lucy tu misma te dijiste que no volverías a llorar-se dice a sí misma para luego abofetearse el rostro son las dos manos parándose decidida de la cama

Lucy baja las escaleras relajada vistiendo un sencillo vestido color rosa pastel el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sin poder evitar sonreír al ver como su hijo la mira con una sonrisa el cual estaba parado en la puerta ansioso.

-¿Estás listo?- le pregunta

-SI- le responde mientras abre la puerta

**LUCY P.O.V**

Ya son dos años, Hiroto ha crecido tanto en todo este tiempo, tiene solamente ocho años por ahora ya que en unos meses cumplirá nueve años…como ha pasado el tiempo, se parece casi por completo a mí su cabello peinado le queda liso igual al mío sin mencionar que lo tiene rubio y sus ojos cafés tienen un brillo tan especial a pesar de que tienen mí mismo color en ellos está el brillo de los de su padre de eso no me cabe ninguna duda. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero… ¿por qué nos abandonaste? Te dije que no vinieras, que era peligroso y ahora tu… lo siento sé que es egoísta de mi parte reclamarte pero es que déjate tantos corazones rotos con tu partida.

-Mama llegamos- me llama mi pequeño sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ya veo, oye Hiro-kun ¿Qué le contaras a papa?- le pregunto

-Jeje que desde la próxima semana comenzare a asistir a la misma escuela a la que él fue cuando joven y…lo mucho que todos lo extrañamos- me dice un una media sonrisa triste

No pude evitar abrazar a mi niño, entramos por un enorme portón de piedra tomados de las manos a pesar del tipo de lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era hermoso había árboles y flores, Hiro me soltó la mano y corrió como caballo dejándome sola, solo atine a suspirar una vez allí me senté al lado de mi hijo el cual hablaba con una sonrisa contándole a su padre miles de anécdotas… mire a quien le hablaba para luego pasar mis dedos sobre una lápida con hermosas letras doradas

_Loke de Lion_

_1984-2011_

"_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones sin importar el tiempo que pase_

_Como el valiente león que siempre nos protegiste hasta el final y siempre te recordaremos"_

Mire la inscripción y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, Hiro acerco su mano para limpiármela con cariño, le mire para luego sonreír lo cual en también hizo.

-Vamos a casa mama, ya le dije todo a Papa- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro- le respondí

Hiro se paró primero y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida, mire una vez más la lápida y volví a tocar las letras doradas con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas Loki? Sabes te quiero mucho- le dije para luego depositar un beso en ella –Nos vemos-

Me despedí para luego irme con mi hijo, caminamos por las calles de Magnolia mientras él me preguntaba muchas cosas y todas sobre mi juventud aquí en la ciudad de Magnolia, cada vez que le hablaba sobre Fairy Tail y mis aventuras en ella como la pelea contra la escuela Phantom Lord, el caso de nirvana, el viaje a isla Tenrou el cual de por si nos había dado problemas y la competencia de juegos contra las mejores escuelas…Sabertooth fue en ese entonces nuestro mayor amigo y rival, podía ver como en brillo en los ojos de Hiro aumentaba sabía que entrar a la academia era su mayor sueño y lo cumpliría pronto…

-TIA ARIES-grito Hiro

-¿Hiro-kun, Lucy-san?- nos preguntó sorprendida una pelirosa

-Hola Aries ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto con una sonrisa algo forzada

-Bien, ¿han venido a visitar a Loki?- nos pregunta con una sonrisa

-Sí y No, tía Aries desde hace unos días nos vinimos a vivir a Magnolia- le comunica mi hijo

-¿Enserio?- nos pregunta

-Si- afirmo

Estaba impresionada Aries no ha cambiado nada en estos años, me pregunto si me odia por eso… sé que debí disculparme con ella ese día pero el dolor en era mayor igual que la culpa realmente estoy arrepentida…

-Aries yo…- pero soy interrumpida

-No tienes que disculparte, él los quería mucho además él tenía ganas de ver a Hiro-kun esa vez, como perderse la presentación de su pequeño hijo- me dice un una sonrisa –Jamás los culpe por su muerte incluso hará no lo hago, ni tampoco virgo-

-Gracias, realmente gracias- le digo con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas que ella me limpio ¿Cuántas veces ya he llorado esta mañana?, presiento que algo va a pasar.

Nos despedidos de Aries me sentía aliviada, aquél día en el funeral de Loki no intercambiamos palabra alguna me sentía mal… sentía que le habíamos quitado su felicidad a Aries y eso hacía que me devastara, no importaba lo que Loki digiera el hecho de que estaba casado con Aries era un hecho sé que quería mucho a Hiro era su niño, nos quería y estaba dispuesto a todo por nosotros incluso cuando decidió casarse siempre estuvo apoyándonos incluso cuando le dije que no debía hacerlo que no era necesario… que no tenía obligación alguna, pero el insistió respondiendo siempre con que Hiro era su Hijo y nunca dejaría de estar pendiente de él y que jamás se perdería algo que era impórtate para Hiro incluso cuando eso le costó la vida. Ahora aunque solo fue una corta platica casual me sentí liberada…antes de despedirse Aries me susurro en el oído _"Recuerda que aquí está tu pasado, no escapes otras vez",_ de todas esas palabras la que más me asusta es "PASADO" un pasado que he evitado por casi 10 años, un pasado que nunca he querido enfrentar…un pasado que yo misma llene de mentiras y un pasado que marca mi vida.

Iba sumergida en mis pensamientos y no me fije en el momento en que choque con alguien, escuche como Hiro me preguntaba si me encontraba bien…Mire a la persona con la que había chocado y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo… un recuentro con mi pasado, nunca pensé que sería tan pronto y muchos menos con la persona que más lo marcaba.

-¿Lucy?- me pregunto el hombre frente mío-LUCY- grito de alegría

Sentí como los brazos de aquel hombre me rodeaban y unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de su mejillas mientras me repetía lo mucho que me había extrañado…estaba en shock hasta que la voz de Hiro me saco del estado.

-¿Quién es él? Mama- me pregunto intrigado

-¿Mama?- repitió el hombre -¿Eres madre?-

Le mire mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, aquellos ojos color jade que desde hace tantos años no veía me miraban intrigados… me aleje un poco del para parame al lado de mi hijo y hable por fin...

-Sí, su nombre Hiroto- le presente a mi niño

Él lo miro un segundo pensativo, trague duro, pero luego sonrió bajando a su altura extendiéndole la mano en gesto de saludo…

-Es un placer Hiro- le dijo con una sonrisa

-También el mío…etto…mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

-Mi nombre es…- apreté mis puños y cerre mis ojos –Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- le dijo

Sentí como si una enorme roca me golpeaba de lleno al escuchar su nombre, su voz…Abrí mis ojos y la escena que presencie fue la sonrisa de mi hijo mirando a Natsu el cual también sonreía para luego mirarme a mí con la misma sonrisa… cuando me vine a Magnolia estaba decidida a enfrentarme a todo pero nunca creí que enfrentarlo sería tan doloroso y agobiante ¿Qué haré ahora?, dios como enfrentare esto.

**Continuara…..**

**Hola aquí el primer capítulo de "secretos del pasado" espero que les guste, puede que ahora sea un tanto confuso pero ya lo iré desenredando. Perdonen mi falta ortográfica sé que es mala, en fin espero que sea del agrado de ustedes nos vemos… *La subiré semanalmente***

**¿Reviews?**

**Mis agradecimientos a continuación:**

**Valen. dg**: si hay algo que no entiendas me preguntas, sobre el prólogo era una carta con diálogos tipo spoiler por si las dudas besos.

**Hinata-sama198: **me alegra que te haya gustado espero no decepcionarte besos.

**ErzaScarlet-sama: **Gracias por leer aquí está el capítulo nuevo espero que sea de tu agrado besos.

******Andre. mr**: que bien que te guste, espero no llegar a defraudarte con la historia besos.


	3. Te encontre

**Capítulo 2: Te encontré**

"_-KYYYAAAA- grito una rubia con un borrador y polvo blanco en su cabeza _

_-JAJAJAJA hubieras visto tu expresión JAJAJAJA- reía a grandes carcajadas un pelirrosa_

_-Natsu me las pagaras- dijo la rubia lanzándole en borrador el cual lo golpeo en la cara_

_Natsu se quita el borrador y miro amenazante a la chica la cual se asustó pero no retrocedió en cambio se paró firme hasta que el chico se lanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer para luego atacarla con múltiples cosquillas, la chica comenzó a reír a enormes carcajadas seguida por todo el salón los cuales reían al ver como estos dos hacían nuevamente su espectáculo. Los dos chicos se separan avergonzados, se miran, sonríen y también comienzan a reírse aquellos días tan bellos, aquellos días tan relajantes… aquellos días con ella…."_

-…Tsu- se oía una voz

Un pelirrosa comenzó abrir lentamente sus ojos para percatarse que una cabellera celeste lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Diablos Natsu párate de una vez son las nueve de la mañana dijiste que querías terminarlo hoy- le regaña

-Lo que digas Happy- le dice bostezando

Happy el mejor amigo y compañero de Natsu el cual vivía con él, Happy con ya unos bien cumplidos 17 años miraba de manera molesta al pelirrosa que se paraba perezosamente de la cama, Natsu lo mira y le pregunta

-¿Vas a ir a la academia hoy?-

-tengo prácticas de Basquetbol- le dice

-¿en domingo?- vuelve a preguntar confundido

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es Lily-suspira –lo único bueno es que Charle hoy tiene practicas con las animadoras-

-JAJAJAJA increíble nunca pensé que ella aceptaría ser tu novia- se limpia unas lágrimas de risa –todavía recuerdo como hace casi 10 años siempre te rechazaba-

-Bah, por lo menos no estoy soltero- le dice

-Oye- dice molesto

-¿trabajaras también en ese?- le pregunta mientras toma su bolso

-si pero primero debo terminar el otro- le dice

-Vale nos vemos, hoy no almorzare aquí vuelvo en la noche- se despide

Natsu mira con una sonrisa a su amigo para luego poner una de tristeza….

-ya van casi 10 años- murmura melancólico

Luego de eso Natsu se dirige al baño para darse una ducha, antes no lo hacía en realidad no le interesaba mucho su aspecto personal pero cuando la conoció comenzó a hacerlo y nunca lo entendió siempre a pesar de que discutían cada día el de una u otra forma terminaba haciendo cosas raras pero solo por ella y la razón se dio cuenta cuando la perdió… nunca la pudo encontrar.

Unos minutos después Natsu sale del baño ya vestido tenia puesto unos jeans y una playera verde de mangas cortas, el pelirrosa baja al primer piso toma un desayuno para luego ir a su lugar especial… su sótano en el cual tenía todo lo que él quería.

Bajo las escaleras que dirigían al sótano, prendió la luz y miro a su alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno de lienzos pintados y en blanco, pinturas de diversos colores, lápices de todo tipo, un equipo de música para ambientar y muchas otras cosas que le servían para pintar, Natsu de dirigió a un lienzo el cual correspondía a paisaje dibujado con lápiz carbón pero antes de empezar volteo a mirar el lienzo más grande de allí teniendo un tamaño tan grande que era increíble que cupiera en ese lugar además de que era cubierto por una tela blanca para procurarse de que este no se dañara Natsu lo miro y sonrió para empezar su arduo trabajo.

Luego de un rato se escuchó un Crash Natsu frunció el ceño se le había quebrado la punta del lápiz, maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió a un escritorio lleno de papeles tomo uno y comenzó a escribir una lista con útiles la cual lo encabezaba el dichoso lápiz carbón. Al finalizar la lista Natsu sube las escaleras, toma su particular bufanda blanca a cuadros se coloca unas zapatillas y sale de su hogar para ir a comprar unos materiales.

Natsu iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió como chocaba con una mujer lo supo porque sintió el pecho de esta chocar con el suyo y un sutil aroma a ¿Vainilla? instintivamente Natsu agarra la mano de esta para que no callera al suelo debido al golpe que se dieron, sus ojos se abren como platos al ver de quien se trataba, miles de recuerdos lo llenaron en ese momento y….

-¿Lucy?- le pregunto el pelirrosa a la mujer frente del-LUCY- grito de alegría

La mujer lo miraba anonadada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelirrosa se lanzó a abrazarla mientras le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado y unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, siempre había soñado en verla de nuevo jamás supo porque se marchó un día para otro de su lado… estaba sumergido en su mundo otra vez cuando escucho una voz totalmente desconocida la cual era dirigida a la rubia

-¿Quién es él? Mamá- me pregunto un niño de cabello rubio

Natsu miro impresionado al pequeño casi idéntico a Lucy y de su asombro salieron unas palabras….

-¿Mamá?- dijo el -¿Eres madre?- pregunto confundido

Sintió como Lucy deshacía el agarre y se ponía al lado del infante y con una sonrisa se lo presenta

-Sí, su nombre Hiroto- le dijo

Natsu miro detenidamente al infante pensativo había algo que le llamaba la atención del niño pero no sabía que era, bajo a la altura del pequeño extendiéndole su mano

-Es un placer Hiro- le dijo con una sonrisa

-También el mío…etto…mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto confundido el niño

-Mi nombre es…- le sonríe–Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-

De momento a otro el pequeño frunce el ceño un tanto molesto pero lo deshace rápidamente para luego sonreír, Natsu se dio cuenta pero no le presto importancia alguna, algo en él le decía muchas cosas sobre el pequeño frente del pero decido ignorar lo sucedido, miro a Lucy la cual tenía una mirada de asombro como si estuviera presenciando algo extraño.

-Te vez bien Lucy- le sonríe –No has cambiado en nada-

Natsu la miro detenidamente ella no había cambiado mucho que digamos en los últimos años solo que ahora tenía rasgos más finos y su cabello mucho más largo un poco más debajo de la cintura

-tu tampoco Natsu- le dice

Los dos se miraban mutuamente ambos con diferentes pensamientos, Natsu estaba tan feliz de verla por otro lado Lucy tenía ganas de huir y llorar pero no podía menos delante de hijo, lo único que quería era encontrar una excusa para marcharse pero no la hallaba hasta que su hijo hablo

-Mamá ¿vamos a casa? Tengo que organizar mis cosas para mañana-

-C-claro- le responde aliviada

Lucy toma la mano de su hijo y cuando se disponía a marcharse la mano de Natsu se pone en su hombre reteniéndola

-¿Nos podemos ver otra vez?- le pregunta de tal manera que parecía un ruego

Lucy lo mira y desvía la mirada rápidamente sintiendo su voz resquebrajarse respondió –S-si- dijo no muy segura de ello

-Bien… nos vemos Lucy- se despide con una sonrisa

Lucy y su hijo caminaron hasta llegar a la casa, ninguno dijo algo sobre lo sucedido. Una vez llegado a la casa Lucy suelta un suspiro y se dirige a una habitación

-Mamá yo…-

-No te preocupes es solo que me sorprendí a ver a un viejo amigo- le sonríe –voy al baño-

Hiro no dijo nada una vez que sintió como la puerta del baño se cerraba se dirigió hasta esta en silencio y apoyo su mano en la puerta, el pequeño apretó firmemente sus puños al oír como su madre sollozaba en el baño…él lo sabía siempre lo supo cuando el sujeto pelirrosa le dijo su nombre se dio cuenta del problema que había.

Su madre nunca lo sospecho pero Hiro lo sabía más bien fue su padre Loki el cual se encargó de que este se entera, el día del funeral su tía Aries le entrego una carta la cual Loki le daría cuando fuera mayor pero si le pasaba algo esta tenía que llegar inmediatamente a él y así fue, en un principio no lo comprendía pero luego de leer cada palabra de aquella carta lo comprendió todo… el porqué de su apariencia, su personalidad, la mirada nostálgica de su madre, sus sollozos nocturnos, el por qué nunca se casó con Loki… lo comprendió todo. Al finalizar esa carta se enteró también de esa persona y juro ese mismo día que si la llegaba a conocer le partiría todo lo que se llama cara al muy jodido… ahora lo conocía y miles de sentimiento estaban sumergidos en su interior como odio y amor… todo, todo mesclado.

Quito su mano de la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y para acercarse a un lienzo en el cual estaba trabajando desde hace ya un tiempo una hermosa pintura en acrílico en la cual aparecía una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos… Hiro tenía mucho talento y eso todos lo sabían pero ese talento le arrebato lo que más quería a su padre… Loki.

Ese día lluvioso Hiro tenía una exposición de arte en la cual participaba por primera vez, en las noticia se advertía que viajar ese noche era peligroso lo advirtieron, le advirtieron que no viniera que podía ser otro día ya que la exposición duraba una semana pero él no quería eso quería verla esa noche de apertura tomo las llaves del auto sin prestarle atención a lo que su esposa Aries le decía y mucho menos a lo que le decía Lucy al otro lado de la línea…y paso… Loki volcó en el auto muriendo en el acto. Hiro por mucho tiempo dejo la pintura tras eso pero hace casi un año la retomo algo que él no comprendía lo incitaba a dibujar

-Es hermoso- dijo la voz dulce de su madre desde la puerta

-Gracias- le respondió mientras seguía pintando

Lucy se sentó en la cama observando a su hijo pintar aquel hermoso cuadro tan precioso y lleno de recuerdos….

-se parece a ti-susurro muy pero muy bajito

Lucy pensando que aquello no había llegado a los oídos de su hijo sonrió pero se equivocó Hiro la había escuchado pero decido hacer caso omiso a lo que su madre dijo y solo siguió pintando.

Por otra parte Natsu llego más que contento a su casa, bajo a toda velocidad al sótano dejando con cuidado la bolsa con materia ya que si la lanzaba podría romperlos y déjenme decirles que eran muy caros. Se dirigió al enorme lienzo quitando con mucho cuidado la sabana que lo cubría… la sabana se deslizo delicadamente dejando ver en todo su esplendor un hermoso paisaje nocturno en el mar donde las estrellas y la luna llena hacían acto de presencia pero lo que en ella llamaba la atención no era el paisaje sino la hermosa rubia que estaba sentada en una roca mirando el cielo estrellado, la pintura no estaba completa todavía pero se podía apreciar la belleza de aquella hermosa mujer.

Natsu la miro sonriente y dijo

-Te encontré-

**CONTINUARA…..**

_**Hola aquí el nuevo capítulo de secretos del pasado y díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Sean lo más sinceros, si les soy sincera no es muy de mi estilo hacer cosas algo trágicas con los pasados así que quiero saber lo que opinan sobre esto. ¿Lo dejo o lo sigo?.**_

_**Si leyeron en su totalidad puede que se hayan dado cuenta algo en particular sobre la personalidad de Hiro-kun pero bueno no les diré nada. Así que nos vemos.**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**Mis agradecimientos:**_

**Valen. dg:** nada de que torpeza jejeje no estás del todo perdida y si leíste esto puede que te hagas ya una idea sobre lo que realmente pasa. Nos vemos besos.

**susanaHyuuga:** que bien que te ha gustado daré todo de mi para no decepcionar a nadie espero que la disfrutes. Besos

**Tsuki Hinamori:** Es complicado pero ya verás todo a su debido tiempo, ya sabrás que fue lo que paso realmente creo que el próximo capítulo daré a conocer detalles de esto. Besos

**Hrr:** Lo se fue u gran delito lo de mamá pero en mi defensa mi computador no me respondía cuando trataba de colocárselo, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos. Besos

**Guille:** ejejejej descuida no lo voy a dejar y sobre lo de Natsu y el rubio SHHHH Secret vale? Besos

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**ATTE. KIRA-CHAN**


	4. La carta

**Capítulo 3: La carta**

_Querido Hiroto:_

_¡Hola chico! Bueno si tienes esta carta significa que yo nunca te lo pude contar, en realidad te lo iba a decir cuando tuvieras más edad pero de todos modos deje esta carta en caso de que me pasara algo en manos de Aries, sé que tu madre no te lo quiere decir lo respeto pero personalmente no quiero seguir alimentando esta mentira dolorosa la cual tarde o temprano causara dolor en más de una persona… otra cosa si en realidad no me paso nada y ya te lo conté y la encontraste rómpela ya que lo que está contenido aquí, si no me paso nada ya te lo conté todo… pero si no es así espero que cuando termines de leer esta carta lo que sientes por mí no cambie… yo te quiero mucho Hiro._

_Yo conocí a tu madre cuando esta se transfirió a la preparatoria Fairy tail déjame decirte que en ese entonces no es que me enorgullezca de mi pasado pero yo era un TOTAL mujeriego, increíble ¿no? Jajaja, sabes tu madre fue un gran apoyo para mí que en ese entonces estaba pasando por un mal momento tu madre me ayudó mucho. Con el tiempo me enamore de ella pero desistí ya que el corazón de Lucy ya le pertenecía a otro hombre, él era uno de los chicos más carismáticos y populares en la escuela también escandaloso, deportista, bromista e infantil nunca entendí que le vio tu madre a ese sujeto… bueno en realidad si él era un buen chico con un enorme corazón era una persona fácil de querer realmente._

_Con los años conocí a Aries y me enamore de ella y desde las sombras apoyaba a tu madre para que resultaran las cosas con el pero Lucy era TAN tonta que nunca se animaba a salir de la zona de amistad, cuando nos graduamos Aries se fue de Magnolia yo lo acepte y le dije que algún día nos encontraríamos para así casarnos cursi lo sé, sabes incluso así tu madre y ese sujeto no avanzaban nunca salían de esa zona cuando para todos era más que evidente que se amaban…bueno eso creíamos._

_Cuando tu madre tenía 19 años se celebró una gran fiesta déjame decirte que tu madre no es buena para beber y bueno se emborracho a lo igual que aquel idiota, al final las coas se dieron y aquello paso. Al día siguiente de eso encontré a tu madre llorando a mares diciéndome lo tonta que era entre otro montón de cosas, un mes después de eso nos enteramos de algo y nos largamos sin decirle nada a nadie de Magnolia._

_Aquellos ocho meses que pase con Lucy fueron muy gratos y luego… tu naciste Hiro te volviste nuestra luz eras tan pequeño y lindo, un año después me reencontré con Aries. Déjame decirte que dude sobre la promesa que le había hecho a Aries ya que los tenía a Ti y a tu madre pero Lucy insistió en que me fuera con Aries… y lo hice ¿Qué podía hacer? Amaba a Aries, sabes mi hermana Virgo cuando hui con tu madre me dijo que era una locura ella quiere mucho a Lucy pero aun así me dijo que era una estupidez lo que hacía que no era mi obligación pero aun así lo hice y no me arrepiento._

_Cuando me case Aries acepto mis condiciones y sabes ¿Cuáles eran? Poder verte fue lo único que le pedí que me dejara verte y compartir contigo, ella solo sonrió diciéndome que a ella también le agradabas… me sentí feliz._

_Mientras crecías te volvías un niño más feliz y…intranquilo, vaya como nos hacías doler la cabeza tenías una gran digo realmente enorme e implacable energía, ¡Destruiste una cocina! Jajaja todavía recuerdo cuando de la nada hiciste estallar el horno según tu querías hacer galletas para el día de las madres JAJAJA realmente nos hacías reír con tus ocurrencias._

_Sabes a pesar de que normalmente te comportabas igual que Lucy en ocasiones aquellos genes hiperactivos te dominaban, tus ojos cafés como los de tu madre, ese cabello alborotado, ese color y…esa sonrisa como las de tu padre. Creo que no estoy yendo al punto estoy comenzando a desvariar mucho, Hiro no culpes a tu madre, ella por esto ha sufrido mucho… Hiro yo no soy tu verdadero padre, lo siento tanto nunca quise mentirte sobre esto pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió realmente lo siento._

_Hiro te quiero campeón aunque no seamos de la misma sangre yo realmente te quiero mucho, siempre serás mi hijo y nunca me he arrepentido de haberte criado, si has leído esta carta al final significa que he muerto sin poder decírtelo a la cara… lo único que te pido pase lo que pase vive siendo simplemente tú, nunca intentes cambiar. Cuida de tu madre espero que al saber la verdad respecto a nosotros tú… todavía me consideres tu padre porque para mí siempre serás mi adorado hijo._

_Te quiero mucho, gracias por todas las alegrías que me has dado, gracias a ti pude madurar. Adiós HIJO MIO._

_ATTE. Tu padre LOKI_

_**P.D:**__ el verdadero nombre de tu padre es… Natsu Dragneel, no se lo digas a tu madre espera el momento en que ella quiera decírtelo…. Respeta eso hijo._

Hiro mira la carta que le dejo su padre con una sonrisa nostálgica para luego guardarla en un lugar donde su madre jamás la encontrara, toma su mochila no sin antes ir al cuarto de su madre para darle un beso en la frente y marcharse a la escuela.

Una vez frente a los enormes portones de la academia Fairy Tail, Hiro suspira y se adentra al lugar donde alguna vez su madre vivo miles de aventuras y un amor doloroso.

-Aquí estoy Fairy Tail-

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA CHICOS, aquí el nuevo capítulo de secretos del pasado…lo sé es corto pero quería dejar en claro lo que sabe Hiro sobre su madre y Natsu aunque esa solo es la historia desde el punto de vista de un tercero ósea del punto de Loki y Hiro aún nos falta saber lo que paso desde el punto de vista de los verdaderos involucrados, en fin nos vemos en la próxima**

**PD: sobre la persona que posiblemente fumaria parte del triángulo amoroso a quien escojo ¿Lisanna o Yukino? Cualquiera estaría bien pero no estoy segura de cual usar. Bueno eso todo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Valen. dg: **Bueno he aquí la respuesta a tus preguntas, espero que tus dudas hayan sido algo aclaradas porque esto no es todo todavía hay más. Nos vemos besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori: **bueno con este capítulo creo que deje despejadas algunas de tus dudas, ahora hay que ver cómo va hacer la relación de padre e hijo de estos aunque solo uno de ellos sepa la verdad, nos vemos besos.

**SusanaHyuuga: **Gracias realmente aprecio tu opinión y e aquí lo que paso aunque solo desde el punto de Loki, os vemos besos.

**HASTA LA PROXIMA LOS QUIERE KIRA RENGE**


	5. Hola Fairy Tail

**Capítulo 4: Hola Fairy Tail**

Un pequeño rubio caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos escuchando el bullicio de las aulas, después de todo la hora de entrada a clases ya había tocado. Hiro se paró frente a una de las puerta que ponía **"SALON DE MAESTROS",** el pequeño suspira y desliza las puertas llevándose las mirada interrogante de todos los presentes los cuales se preguntaban mentalmente ¿Quién es?. Hiro entra al salón y comienza a mirar a todos los presentes para luego sonreír _"Así que son ellos" _se dijo a si mismo

-Ara, ara ¿Quién eres pequeño? No te había visto antes en Fairy Tail- le dice una albina bajando a su altura

-Etto… ¿eres Mirajane?- le pregunta

-Sí, ¿Nos conocemos? Se me haces familiar- le dice mirando detenidamente al pequeño rubio _"¿Dónde vi esos ojos antes?"_

-¿Esta Laxus?- le pregunta el pequeño a la albina

-Todavía no ha llegado ¿Le conoces?-

Hiro se disponía a contestar cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre alto y rubio que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, el sujeto mira al pequeño embozando una sonrisa.

-Pensé que no llegarías-le dice

-¿Y Perderme el primer día de clases? Ni lo sueñes- le contesta sonriendo el niño

-Laxus ¿Quién es?- le pregunta Mira parándose al lado del hombre

-¿No lo sabes? Pues míralo es muy obvio- apunta al niño –recuerda que te lo dije hace 8 años-

Mira observa al pequeño detalladamente para luego sonreirá al darse cuenta de quien era…

-¿Eres rubio?- le pregunta con una sonrisa

-Ah… bueno…yo-balbucea el pequeño haciendo sonreír a los adultos

Laxus miraba de arriba abajo al pequeño como si lo estuviera analizando, iba a decirle algo al niño cuando las puertas se abren ruidosamente dejando ver nuevamente una cabellera rubia muy larga que llegaba hasta un poquitín más por debajo de la cintura.

-P-perdón y-yo me atrase- dice tratando de tranquilizar su respiración

-Tu hijo llego antes ¿la escusa?- le pregunta con un tono severo

-Yo no la desperté, me gusta caminar así que me fui primero… es mi culpa- defiende el pequeño a su madre

-ESO ES SER TODO UN HOMBRE- grita un albino

-¡ELFMAN!-grita la rubia feliz

-¿Si?- dice confundido para luego sonreír -¡LUCY! TODO EN MUNDO ES LUCY-

Todos los presentes miraron a la rubia asombrados, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían ella era Lucy, la Lucy que hace 10 años se marchó sin decir una palabra estaba frente a ellos más hermosa que nunca con esa sonrisa que tantos años habían añorado en volver a ver, los ojos de varios se nublaron por las lágrimas que querían salir…tantos años sin saber dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien…y tenerla frente a ellos los hacia realmente felices.

-¡LUCY!-se oyeron los gritos de los presentes acercándose rápidamente a ella

-Lucy-chan ¿tienes un hijo? KAWAII es una monada- sonrió una peli violeta conocida como Laki, profesora de lengua extrajera o Ingles.

-Lucy cuanto tiempo, estas tan hermosa- piropeo Wakaba profesor de matemáticas

-Oí Lucy estas radiante- alago otra peli morada conocida como Kinana

-Lucy-chan ¿todavía escribes?- le pregunto Redus el profesor de artes del sector de la prepararía

Miles de preguntas invadieron a la rubia ella solamente se limitó a sonreír desde hace tanto tiempo que no veía a esas personas algunos eran sus profesos en la preparatoria y otros eran sus antiguos compañeros de clases y verlos la hacía tan feliz pero como siempre la felicidad no dura para siempre ya que vio cómo se acercaba una cabellera rosa que la dejo petrifica

-Lucy- dijo en un tono dulce un pelirrosa que se levantada de uno de los ecritorios

-Natsu-susurro sorprendida ella

-Oye Natsu, Ven no te quedes allí- le dice el rubio burlón

Natsu se acercó a ellos mirando de reojo a Lucy y a Hiro llamándole la atención algo… el ceño fruncido con el cual Hiroto lo miraba, Natsu se acercó al pequeño preocupado por la mirada que este le estaba dando ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente mal.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto

-Nada- dijo desviando la mirada _"Es el no hay duda"_

-Bien Natsu, como al parecer vez él es Hiroto Heartfilia el hijo de Lucy y está en tu clase- le dice el rubio

-¿En serio? Que bien- sonríe el pelirrosa-Oye Hiro mi clase es la mejor te divertirás mucho-

-Bien- contesta sin muchas ganas

-Un niño de pocas palabras- ríe Mira _"Ahora que los veo juntos se parecen mucho, pero Hiro-kun es más callado"_

-Ni lo crees, este mocoso es totalmente hiperactivo solo se está conteniendo- le comenta Lucy estirando las mejillas de su hijo

-P-para q-que duele Bruja- le dice Hiroto

-¿A quién llamas Bruja?- habla Lucy rodeada por un aura oscura

-Venga Lucy, un maestro no puede golpear a un alumno- dice Laxus

-¿Maestro? Lucy tu… ¿Trabajaras aquí?- pregunta el pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-S-si- dice nerviosa _"Maldito Laxus ¿Por qué no me dijo que él trabajaba aquí?"_

-Lucy trabajara como maestra de Literatura en el sector de secundaria media- respira –Natsu quiero que lleves a Hiro a tu clase… es la de tercer año ¿B? –

-Es el salón de las bestias- comenta uno de los maestros

-¿bestias?- preguntan Lucy y Hiro

-No se preocupen…bueno…ellos son como… ustedes cuando estaban en la preparatoria- fuerza una sonrisa Mira _"Para ser sincera son unos demonios pero ni muerta se los digo, si Hiro es como Lucy… la tendrá algo difícil o…tal vez no"_ piensa Mirajane mirando de reojo a Natsu _"No tendrá problemas"_

La expresión de Lucy cambio a una verdaderamente extraña y horrorizada al recordar sus días de preparatoria y si esa clase era igual que la suya en ese caso tenía que darle el pésame a su hijo, además eso explica que Natsu sea el profesor titular de esa clase después de todo las bestias se entienden con bestias, Lucy se iba a salir del salón para dirigirse a su edificio correspondiente cuando…

-ESTE ROMPECABEZAS NO ES DE HOMBRE- grita Elfman

A todos les resbalo una gotita por la nuca al ver al albino quejarse por no poder armar un rompecabezas de… ¡¿300 piezas?!... cualquiera se enfadaría por eso, todos miraban al albino y no se percataron de que Hiroto estaba a su lado mirándolo…

-¿Me enseñas la tapa?- le pidió Hiro, el albino asintió y le paso la tapa que tenía un dibujo de cómo se varia el rompecabezas armado Hiro lo miro y luego las piezas desparramadas en la mesa-perfecto-

Todos se acercaron a mirar al chico que tenía sus ojos puestos en las piezas, Hiro tomo la primera pieza y comenzó a ensamblarla junto a las otras armando el rompecabezas, en menos de 3 minutos el rompecabezas esta armado a la perfección dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes…

-¿C-como es posible?- susurro Macao el profesor de historia

-Lucy-chan Hiro-kun…- susurra Viska la maestra de deportes

-Hiro tiene memoria Eidética- les dice Lucy

-¡¿MEMORIA EIDETICA?!-grito la multitud

-Si ¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunta Hiro con inocencia, sabia de ante mano que esa era una habilidad muy rara

-No es solo que es increíble ver a alguien con esa habilidad- le dice Laxus impresionado _"es increíble que siendo hijo de el… bueno es hijo de Lucy es obvio que es listo pero por parte de el…increible"_piensa

Todos miraron muy asombrados al pequeño, era todo un genio después de todo era hijo de Lucy aunque no tenían idea quien era el padre pero de algo estaban seguros no tenían que preguntar. Lucy se despidió de su hijo y se dirigió a su área, Natsu por su parte agarro la mano del pequeño y corrió por los pasillos arrastrándolo hasta llegar al salón. Natsu miro a Hiro y entro al salón, la bulla era increíble nunca en su vida Hiro había visto tal escandalo mucho menos tan peculiares personas, camino detrás de Natsu al parecer nadie se percató de su presencia lo cual le llamo le atención normalmente la gente nota cuando entra gente desconocida a lugares como este y más si hablamos de un salón de clases, por su parte Natsu escribió el nombre de Hiro en la pizarra miro a los niños y les dijo…no Grito

-OIGAN MOCOSOS, ¡TENEMOS NUEVA VICTIMA!-rio el pelirrosa

-Oye Salamander ¿Es el rubiecito de allí?-apunto un niño de cabello negro y ojos avellana

-Ruka-Oni-chan no seas descortés- le regaño una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojizos

-Rita tiene razón-un peli azul miro a Hiro –Oye ¿Qué onda con tu cabello afeminado?-

Hiro frunció el ceño y contrataco –Antes de criticar mi cabello, por el amor a dios vístete-

-¡CUANDO!-grito el niño buscando su ropa (**N/A:** ¿Adivinaron de quienes son hijos los 3 primeros?)

-JAJAJAJA bueno basta de presentaciones absurdas-rio Natsu –Miren él es Hiroto Heartfilia y será su nuevo compañero-miro a Hiro-Anda cuéntales sobre ti-

-Pregunten-dijo con simpleza el rubio encogiéndose de hombros _"Que fastidio"_

-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto una albina de ojos verdes

-De Crocus, tu ¿Eres hija de Mirajane y Laxus?-pregunto el niño

-Sí, me llamo Mimí Dreyar- le sonrió la pequeña albina

Hiro solo sonrió en respuesta sonrojando a Mimí, miro al resto de la clase y un cosquilleo lo invadió de repente se sentía extrañamente bien en ese lugar la atmosfera era acogedora, miro al peli azul exhibicionista que lo miraba de manera analítica Hiro alzo una ceja ante su mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hiro

-No es nada-lo miro otra vez como si lo estudiara –Es… solo que te pareces a Natsu-

-Rio que es Natsu-Sensei-le regaño un niño ce cabello escarlata

-Si como digas Sieg-kun-dijo el chico volviendo a mirar a Hiro que tenía su mirada oculta en su flequillo cosa que no noto-Si no conociera desde que soy un bebe a Natsu diría que eres su hijo-

-RIO-le llamo la atención Natsu mirando con preocupación a Hiro que no decía nada tniendo su mirada oculta en el flequillo y eso lo estaba asustando, aunque para ser sinceros la idea de ser su padre se le hacía tentadora y más al ser Lucy la madre.

-No pasa nada, es normal mi madre una vez me dijo que me parecía a uno de sus amigos-miro a Natsu-supongo que ese amigo es usted-Natsu miro confundido

-¿Cómo se llama tus padres?-pregunto tímidamente la peli negra llamada Rita

-Lucy y Loki- dijo Hiro sin más pero sin dejar de mirar a Natsu el cual abrió sus ojos enormemente al oír el nombre del padre de Hiro, _"Lucy y… ¿Loki? Es broma ¿No?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente el pelirrosa

-Lucy… Lu-chan… ¿Lu?- decía Rita pensativa para luego embozar una adorable sonrisa-¡LUCY ESE ES EL NOMBRE DE LA AMIGA DE MI MADRE ERES SU HIJO!-

-Tú…-la miro unos segundos junto al otro pelinegro que estaba callado a su lado, analizo algo en sus recuerdos y hablo –Levy Mcgarden y Gajeel Redfox-

-SI, ESOS SON LOS NOMBRE DE MIS PADRES-grito animada-VIVA MAMÁ ESTARA CONTENTA-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Natsu

-Una vez vi una foto de ellos-le respondió con simpleza desviando su mirada al grupo de niño-¿Qué miras exhibicionista?-

-La cara de idiota que tienes- sonrió –Así que eres hijo de Lucy-san, me llamo Lio Full…-

-Gray Fullbuster, peli negro azulado, cicatriz arriba de su ojo derecho, algo denso, suele meterse en problemas- miro al peli azul que lo observaba atónito por poco se le cae la mandíbula al oír la descripción de su padre –Por lo que veo eres su hijo y… el hijo de…-pensó un poco recordando la foto para juntarla con el chico –Juvia Locker, lo digo por tu cabello eras idéntico a Gray-san-

-OH VAYA ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE SEPAS ESO CON SOLO MIRARLOS?- le pregunto en un grito feliz el peli escarlata

-Te suena memoria fotográfica- el niño asintió –Yo tengo esa habilidad no importa si lo vi una sola vez o escuche siempre lo recuerdo- sonrió –Una vez vi una foto con un grupo de personas, le pregunte a mi madre quienes eran y me dijo los nombres… ustedes se parecen mucho a sus padres- miro a peli escarlata –Si no me equivoco eres hijo de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernández-

-SI, COOL NUNCA HE VISTO A ALGUIEN CON ESA HABILIDAD-se acerca al rubio y le extiende su mano –Seamos amigos, Hiro-

-Es un placer…etto ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto _"Escuche que Lio lo llamo Sieg pero creo que debo preguntar de todos modos"_

-Oh cierto, me llamo Siegrain Fernández-

Los chicos estaban encantados con el niño nuevo era una sensación extraña era como si le conocieran de toda la vida y cierto peli azul, Lio, ya se sentía como si el rubio fuera su Amigo/rival pero no él no lo diría… muy orgulloso para decir que el niño nuevo le cayó bien, los gemelos pelinegros, Ruka y Rita, estaban emocionados aunque sola la chica lo demostraba abiertamente mirando al pequeño rubio con una sonrisa mientras que el otro solo sonreía internamente muchas veces oyó decir a su madre sobre esa persona Lucy en realidad se lo ha oído de muchos de los adultos que conoce sobretodo de Natsu, siempre les contaban sobre la calidez que esa persona llamada Lucy desprendía con solo una sonrisa y que estaba seguro que el niño rubio también tenía esa cualidad. Hiro sonreí mirando a toda la clase que le daba la bienvenida a la academia, Natsu al ver la sonrisa del pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír y…

-Bienvenido a la academia Fairy Tail que desde ahora será tu familia- le sonríe con esa sonrisa característica suya

Ante esto Hiro ríe divertido –Entonces si esto es una familia y acabo de llegar…-los mira a todos –Estoy en casa- les dice

-¡BIENVENIDO!-gritan los niños

Desde ahora comienza la real historia, desde aquí el destino y los secretos se harán presentes, Hiro lo sabía estar aquí era solo el inicio de un viaje que posiblemente sería muy doloroso y no solo para el pero aun así lo enfrentaría… por su madre estaba dispuesto a aparentar ser un niño comprensible pero si la oportunidad se daba gritaría a los cuatro vientos que Natsu es su padre y que por ello no estaba para nada feliz y más al saber que su madre sufrió por él, apretó sus puños y miro al frente desde que su padre Loki murió ha intentado borrar cada rastro que hay en el de su verdadero padre… no sería como el, aunque tuviera que cambiar su apariencia física y su carácter jamás seria como él y de eso estaba más que seguro… Hiroto el niño hiperactivo de cabel… no ese niño murió la noche que Loki murió…ahora solo era Hiroto Heartfilia el hijo de Lucy y Loki y nada más….

**CONTINUARA….**

**NO ME MATEN sé que me demore mucho en escribir este capítulo pero es que me quede corta y no sabía que escribirlo sabía que es lo que tenía que poner pero no sabía cómo redactarlo, lo siento mucho. Como pudieron ver Hiro tiene habilidades y un carácter fuerte. Los hijos de nuestros queridos chicos ya aparecieron y sobre la relación Nalu ya se vendra, quiero aclarar que más que nalu este Fic se concentrara en Hiro el hijo de estos. En fin les quiero decir que en el próximo capítulo les revelarte lo que paso desde el punto de Lucy.**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Valen. dg:** Gracias por leer, bueno aquí la continuación y perdón por tardar besos.

**SusanaHyuuga:** Gomene por tardar pero aquí la conti, besos

**Tsuki Hinamori:** Bueno he aquí lo que hará Hiro y lo de Natsu y Lucy ya se veras, besos

**Medaka-chan:** si me dio pena matar a Loki pero quería darle algo de emoción a la historia, ya en el próximo capítulo sabrás que paso, besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, BESOS y ABRAZOS.**


	6. Café de chocolate

**Capítulo 5: Café de chocolate**

Una hermosa rubia caminaba con elegancia por los silenciosos pacillos del sector de escuela media, soltó un leve suspiro aliviada ya que su primera clase había sido perfecta pero lo que más le emociona fue ver a una peli azul, una joven que desde hace muchos años no veía y tenía que decirlo era el vivo reflejo de su padre pero con características propias de su padre, era sin dudas hermosa…

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy estaba sentada en el escritorio mirando a sus alumnos trabajar concertados en la tarea que les había dado, se sentía bastando orgullosa un poco de vanidad no le cabía mal al ver que su primera impresión en sus chicos fue buena y mírenlos solamente ellos estaban haciendo exactamente lo que ella les pidió, se disponía a revisar un texto cuanto…

-Etto…-se acercó a Lucy una chica de 14 años de cabello azulado

-¿dime? ¿Tienes dudas con la tarea?-le pregunto dejando de lado el texto

-¿Eres Lucy Heartfilia?- dijo algo tímida

-Sí, creo que ya lo dije cuando me presente-sonrió -¿Qué sucede? Etto…-Lucy llevo su mano a su mentón pensando

-Julia Fernández- sonrió la chica

-¿Julia?- murmuro Lucy sorprendía, se paró de golpe y abrazo a la chica -¡OH POR DIOS! ERES JULIA-CHAN HAS CRECIDO TANTO, SI NO MAL RECUERDO TENIA AÑOS LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI-

-A mí también me alegra verla Lucy-san- se separó de la mujer –Mi madre la extraña mucho-

Lucy desvió la mirada dolida –Lo sé-murmuro, Julia sonríe y la abraza nuevamente

-Todos la extrañamos-

Lucy sonríe más y le devuelve el abrazo a la chica, mientras todos los alumnos miraban confundíos la escena.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Esta tan grande-se dijo a si misma

Lucy camina hasta pararse frente a una puerta la cual tenía una placa que decía **"BIBLIOTECA", **la joven madre abre la puerta inhalando el aroma de los libros, camina observando cada uno de los estantes mientras se decía tal cual como recordaba. Paso lentamente observando los estantes donde muchas veces estuvo frente a ellos disfrutando de esa singular compañía, no pudo evitar recordar las veces que con Levy venían y platicaban sobre alguno de ellos hasta que Gajeel y… Natsu venían arruinarlo todo haciendo que los expulsaran de la biblioteca o cuando su amiga Erza la sorprendió con una pequeña niña de 2 años que tuvo junto a su esposo Jellal en su viaje por el mundo, Juvia escondida detrás de un estante mirando a Gray que peleaba con la tarea en una de las mesas entre muchos otros recuerdos. Lucy camino hacia uno de los estantes sacando uno de sus libros favoritos _"Romeo y Julieta" _nunca comprendió porque le gustaba tanto esa novela de romance trágico pero le gustaba.

Tomo el libro entre sus manos y se encamino hacia la ventana sentándose en el borde de esta como cuando era joven, leyó por varios minutos hasta que se quedó dormida pero los recuerdos la volvieron a invadir haciendo que su sueño se volviera una pesadilla…no, peor sus recuerdo pasados.

**HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Lucy caminaba a paso rápido por la universidad, llevaba entre sus brazos una gran cantidad de libros destinados a que sabe qué cosa. Giro en uno de los pasillos chocando haciendo que todos los libros cayeran…

-Luce deberías fijarte por donde caminas-se quejó cierto pelirrosa en el suelo

-Natsu, no tengo tiempo-lo mira molesta-ayúdame a recoger esto estoy apurada-

El pelirrosa bufo molesto pero aun así ayudo a la chica con la cantidad exagerada de libros. Lucy acomodo los libros bien en sus brazos encaminándose nuevamente a su destino pero antes…

-Lucy-

-¿dime?-le dijo sin detenerse

-Gane-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia detuviera su andar

-¿enserio?-pregunto ella

-Si-afirmo extendiendo sus brazos

Lucy no dudo ni un segundo en lanzar los libros y abrazarlo, hace más o menos dos meses atrás Natsu había entrado a un concurso de pintura y como su mejor amiga lo estuvo apoyando con la esperanza de que este ganara, lo consiguió.

-Hoy vamos a celebrar donde cana ¿vienes?-le pregunto sin soltar su agarre

-Claro jamás me perdería la fiesta de mi mejor amigo-le guiño un ojo

La sonrisa de Natsu pareció una triste en un momento cosa que la chica no alcanzo a notar. La noche llego y con ello la fiesta que hay que decirlo estaba que ardía. Los chicos peleaban, reían, jugaban entre más tonteras de los borrachos que estaban aunque no sería muy diferente si estuvieran sobrios la gran diferencia era que apenas estos podían estar en pie.

-Natsu ya es tarde-le dijo Lucy que estaba algo pasada de copas pero no tanto como su amigo

-Lushiii Hip-sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol -¿Me chevas?-

-Vamos-le respondió

La rubia ayudo a Natsu a levantarse y luego de varios minutos llegaron a la residencia del pelirrosa, la joven se sorprendió al no ver al pequeño niño de cabello color cielo que solía molestarla con su peso, miro la mesita de el living fijándose en una pequeña nota _"Voy a casa de mis padres, vuelvo en una semana ATTE. Happy… PD: NATSU no te comas mis pescados"._ Lucy rio al terminar de leer la nota y miro a Natsu que estaba como un repollo acomodado en el sofá, fue a la cocina para beber un poco de agua pero al volver se percató de que Natsu ya no estaba, solo sonrió y fue a la habitación del pelirrosa y si allí estaba el.

Lucy negó al ver como el pelirrosa peleaba con su camisa para poder ponerse el pijama, camino hacia el pelirrosa tocando la camisa desabrochándola, Natsu se estremeció cuando las delicadas manos de Lucy tocaron su piel directamente. Natsu tomo las muñecas de Lucy haciendo que esta lo mirara sorprendida.

-Estoy caliente-confeso sonrojado aunque no se sabía si era por lo dicho o el alcohol –no me toques tan libremente, Luce-

-Natsu…-susurro sonrojada alejándose de él, parándose a su lado aun-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes, es normal soy hombre después de todo-le sonrió levemente

-Eres raro-rio Lucy pero al ver como Natsu se había parado también y la miraba con un raro brillo en sus ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse… deseo.

Lucy desvió su mirada apenada para Natsu aquella mirada era tan dulce y bella, joder lo estaba encendiendo, acerco su mano al bello rostro de su amiga acariciándola con suavidad, Lucy lo miro sorprendida pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos tardo un poco en corresponderle cosa que fastidio al pelirrosa que mordió su labio inferior haciéndola gemir entre el beso sonido que le encanto, el más erótico que había oído en su vida y estaba dispuesto a oírlo de nuevo.

Tomo a Lucy desde la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo para así profundizar el beso, maldijo al oxigeno cuando tuvo que separarse de la rubia que estaba muy sonrojada, el pelirrosa sonrió dándole un casto beso en los labios y luego dirigirse a su cuello lamiéndolo haciéndola estremecer.

Lucy sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, Natsu estaba borracho y ella también está algo pasada de copas pero ¿Cómo resistirse a algo que a desea desde hace tanto? Lucy cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar. Natsu bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Lucy levantándola haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura para así depositarla en la cama. La miro unos segundos y prosiguió a quitarle la parte superior de su ropa para así acariciar esas montañas que desde hace tanto lo prendían, ya no podía detenerse, Lucy ahogo un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu en uno de sus pezones mientras la otra mano jugaba con el otro.

Las carisias de Natsu eran perfectas, tocaban en lugares del cuerpo de Natsu que la hacían gritar de placer un placer que la estaba volviendo loca pero aun así había cosas rondando su mente.

Lucy era novata nunca antes había tenido experiencias con chicos dado a que sus amigos y Natsu siempre los espantaban y luego le decían que ninguno de esos imbéciles la merecía, ella era feliz cuando Natsu lo hacía ya que se sentía importante para él pero solo eso y nada más, ella era su amiga… su mejor amiga. Muy en el fondo la rubia sabía que Natsu estaba enamorado pero de ¿Quién? Eso siempre la atormentaba, llevo sus manos a la cabellera rosa que detuvo su trabajo al sentir como sollozaba la mujer.

-Lucy-susurro en el oído de ella lo más dulce que pudo –No temas, no te hare daño- lamio sus lágrimas con delicadeza –te lo prometo jamás te hare daño-

Lucy abrió sus ojos y miro la preocupada mirada del pelirrosa, trago duro y hablo-Natsu ¿Qué soy para ti?-

Natsu se sorprendió ante eso pero le sonrió con dulzura-alguien muy importante para mí, por la cual no dudaría en dar todo de mi… te quiero-

Lucy lo miro sonrojada y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro con algo de tristeza ella sabía o suponía que el te quiero de Natsu era muy diferente al suyo, Lucy lanzo todo a la mierda deseando aunque solo hoy a pesar de la borrachera y mañana no se acuerde aunque eso doliera ser la persona que Natsu mire, solo ella. Natsu acerco su rostro al cuello de la rubia besándolo haciendo que esta gimiera de placer mientras las manos de Natsu se deslizaban por su vientre, Lucy abrió sus ojos un poco acercando sus labios al oído del hombre que ella más quería en el mundo.

-Te amo-le susurro –Te amo, Natsu-

El chico abrió sus ojos enormemente, cuantas veces soñó con que Lucy le digiera esas palabras y… allí cayó en cuanta…un sueño. Maldijo con toda su alma la realidad, Lucy… ella jamás le diría que lo amaba, siempre lo ha visto como su amigo, apretó la mandíbula cubriendo su mirada con su flequillo. Lucy lo miro sorprendida estaba a punto de decirle algo pero el beso del pelirrosa se lo impidió.

Natsu la beso con hambre degustando cada rincón de su boca aunque sea un sueño quería disfrutar cada rincón de ella solo esta noche quería soñar eternamente, él había leído, si el leyó, que los sueños se distorsionan con la realidad así que es posible que cuando te golpeas en un sueño te duela ya que eso estaba en su memoria, y este caso era igual. Natsu a diferencia de Lucy había tenido novias y mucha experiencia en el campo de sexual, a pesar de que muchos lo creían asexuado. El chico cayó a la conclusión de que las sensaciones que tenía al tocar a la rubia era eso recuerdos de sus experiencias mesclados con la esencia de su amada rubia, un sueño húmedo al fin y al cabo como muchos de los que había tenido con ella aunque este era el más real de todos.

Llevo su mano bajo la falda de Lucy acariciando su sexo sobre la ropa íntima mojada, sonrió de lado cuando la rubia gimió su nombre _"si solo fuera real"_ pensó algo triste. Lucy llevo sus manos al pecho descubierto de Natsu acariciando sus pectorales bien marcados se sintió en el cielo cuando Natsu jadeo por sus carisias, ego elevado. Vaya par de tontos eran ellos uno pensando que todo era un sueño y la otra deseando que la mire aunque sea borracho… simplemente un par de idiotas enamorados.

Natsu despojo a Lucy del resto de su ropa, froto su hombría con el húmedo canal haciéndola gemir, la miro no podía creer que aquello fuera un sueño las sensaciones eran tan únicas, tan reales… tan placenteras, gruño apretando su mandíbula. Las manos de Lucy se deslizaron por el cuerpo del moreno hasta su cabello acercándolo rápidamente a ella quedando las bocas de ambos a tan solo centímetros…

-Mírame-le suplico-Tómame-

Natsu comenzó a introducirse lentamente en el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que esta sujetara con fuerzas las sabanas mientras silenciosas lagrimas brotaban de sus bellos ojos, Natsu sintió como las paredes de Lucy lo apretaban y se ponía cada vez más estrecho allí hasta toparse con aquella barrera de pureza en la joven de una firme estocada entro en ella haciendo que un grito que se volvió un gemido saliera de sus rosados labios que fueron besados por el chico.

-Eres tan hermosa-le confeso-siempre cuidándome-la miro a los ojos –siempre he deseado esto-acaricio sus cabellos-desde que alguien me insinuó que podía quererte más allá de lo que creía-

-Natsu…-murmuro la chica mientras sentía como el dolor disminuía, pronto Natsu comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y tortuosa que hacía que ella deseara que se moviera más rápido cosa que consiguió cuando ella también comenzó a mover sus caderas acelerando el baile.

-No… sabes lo… celoso que me… pones… cuando hablas con… otros chicos-le dijo entre jadeos –Me encanta… cuando me abrazas… cuando dices… mi nombre… -

Natsu la penetraba cada vez más rápido introduciéndose más en ella, deseando no despertar y ver que la verdad era tan cruda. Lucy gemía mirándolo con una sonrisa ante aquellas confesiones que le hacia el chico tenía la ligera sospecha que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella.

-Te amo-le dijo –Te amo más de lo que crees-la penetro con fuerza

-t…te amo, Natsu-dijo ella al alcanzar el clímax

Las paredes de Lucy se contrajeron al llevar al estasis haciendo que el pelirrosa también sintiera que el orgasmo lo golpearía muy pronto penetro otras cinco veces más a la rubia hasta que por fin el orgasmo llego y se viniera… dentro de ella. Cayó sobre el delicado cuerpo de la chica, aquellas sensaciones no se iban y eso le encantaba como lo ponía triste. Salió del cuerpo de Lucy abrazándola por las espalda enredando sus piernas con las de ellas, hundió su rostro en el espacio de su hombro y cuello inhalando su dulce aroma mientras una lagrimas silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla derecha _"el mejor sueño que he tenido, una demostración de aquello que aunque desee nunca tendré" _se dijo a si mismo abrazándola con más fuerza. Lucy por otro lado lloraba en silencio también con una sonrisa deseando que el momento fuera eterno toco los fornidos brazos que la abrazaban, muy en el fondo deseaba que aquellas palabras de amor fueran para ella… hasta que.

-Luce…te amo…-murmuro entre sueños el pelirrosa

Lucy sonrió –Te amo-

Era cierto el la amaba a ella y eso la hacía feliz, sonrió ampliamente dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo quien diría que a la mañana siguiente todo se fuera al desagüe.

* * *

**N/A: dije en el capítulo anterior que este capítulo seria la versión de Lucy de que pasó pero primero quería hacer un general ahora viene el POV de Lucy que termino con su decisión de irse.**

* * *

**POV LUCY**

Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido y algo cálido en mi espalda, me gire quedando roja al instante al ver a Natsu dormido a mi lado. Las imágenes y las palabras de Natsu aparecieron en mi mente haciéndome sonreír como una tonta, si una tonta. Lleve una de mis manos a su rostro y con la punta de mi dedo pique su mejilla viendo como hacia un mollin tan tierno.

-D… deja-me pidió adormilado –Cinco minutos más-

-jejeje despierta tontito-le dije bajito y con mucha dulzura –espero que recuerdes todo o te mato-

Lo vi moverse entre las sabanas mientras sonreía aun dormido, llevo su mano a mi rostro acariciándolo haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran y una palabras escaparan de mis labios… como me arrepentí después.

-Te quiero-

Le vi sonreír –Yo también te quiero-me dijo aun sin abrir los ojos adormilado sonreí pero…-Lisanna-

Y así mi mundo se vino abajo, lo vi darse la vuelta dándome la espalda. Lo sabía siempre lo supe Natsu no me amaba anoche aquellas palabras realmente no iban hacia mi tal vez aunque al pensarlo me sentí asqueada de mi misma él pudo haber estado viendo a Lisanna en mi mientras me hacia el a… mientras teníamos sexo.

Me levante apresurada tomando todas mis cosas fijándome que ninguna de mis cosas se quedara atrás delatando que estuve allí esa noche, no me importo que él estuviera desnudo en la cama ya que sabía de ante mano que en ocasiones el dormía así por ello no le di importancia.

Corrí desesperada mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas me sentí tan tonta y sucia, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos e instintos y no le hice caso a mi razón que me decía que no debía hacerlo que él amaba a otra. Recuerdos y las palabras de Natsu atormentaban mi mente…

**FLASH BACK  
**

-¿Por qué Lisanna siempre llega con Natsu?-pregunto Kinana

-Porque lo voy a despertar-respondió ella –él es muy descuidado-

-Lisa-chan se preocupa mucho por Natsu- le dijo la peli morado –te debe amar mucho-

Lisanna se sonrojo ante lo dicho –N-no creo-

-¿Qué dices? Es que no has visto como se pone cuando se te acerca uno de esos iditas-señalo a un grupo de chicos que las miraban -celos-

Yo estaba oculta detrás de la puerta del salón sin atreverme a entrar con mi pecho apretado oyendo una conversación ajena, mire a Lisanna que sonreía con dulzura y sus mejillas sonrojadas al hablar de Natsu… se aman pensé.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ninguna de esas palabras fueron para mi eran para Lisanna… Natsu vio en mi a Lisanna corrí al parque sentándome bajo el hermoso árbol de sakuras donde muchas veces nosotros dos estuvimos, llore como un bebé recién nacido.

-¿Lucy?-oí como alguien me llamaba

-Loke-murmure -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Doy un paseo-se acercó a mí -¿Por qué lloras?-

Sentí como su mano acariciaba mi cabello consolándome, llore aún más fuerte mientras le decía… no le gritaba lo que sentía y como me veía en ese momento a mí misma, como una cualquiera, una perra sucia… una estúpida, Lisanna era mi amiga y yo me metí con el chico que ella amaba, Natsu también era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y yo me aproveche de su borrachera, soy asquerosa. Aun así lo mas tonto era que yo sabía de ante mano eso y aun así lance todo a la mierda… soy tan estúpida.

-¡NO TE MENOSPRECIES!-me grito Loki molesto

-Loki…-susurre sorprendida era la primera vez que el me gritaba, hasta las lágrimas cesaron.

-No quiero oír una sola palabra más Lucy-me miro serio –No es tu culpa amarlo-

Le sonreí y el me acompaño a mi casa, era sábado y no tendría que ir a la universidad hasta el lunes. Use ese tiempo para aclarar mi mente, estaba dispuesta a decirle a Natsu mis sentimientos y sobre lo que sucedió si es que no lo recordaba… quería saber no solo quería tener sospechas sobre si era mutuo o no. Camine algo cansada y lo que vía me rompió el corazón… Natsu y Lisanna besándose mientras se abrazaban. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos cuando sentí como alguien cubría mis ojos…

-Me entere esta mañana-me dijo la voz claramente familiar –hubiese deseado que no lo vieras-

-Loki soy tan estúpida-le dije –sácame de aquí-roge

Loki retiro su mano de mi rostro para así tomar mi mano y sacarme de allí, antes de irme mire una vez más a Natsu el cual me miraba mientras Lisanna lo abrazaba feliz, su mirada me desorientaba se veía molesto y frustrado yo no le tome importancia.

Luego de aquello hice como si nada pasara, no toque el tema con Natsu además note que al parecer Natsu no tenía recuerdos sobre ello y eso me alivio un poco… aunque en mi interior deseaba que lo recordara. Un mes un maldito mes sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y con nauseas matutinas, le comente sobre eso a Loki a pesar de ser un chico era al único que le podía hablar sobre ello ya que tenía la sospecha de saber que tenía, desee equivocarme como suele pasar pero no…

Loki estaba sorprendido como feliz me dijo que un niño era una bendición, y eso no se lo discuto la única parte mala era que el padre ni sabía, ni sabrá de él y mucho menos que pasó algo entre nosotros claramente. Lo pensé por mucho tiempo y decidí irme antes de que mi barriga se notara no tenía novio seria de lo más raro que estuviera embarazada de la nada, no quería dar explicaciones, le conté a Loki y me sorprendió que él me digiera que se iría conmigo le dije que no tenía pero el insistió y así nos marchamos sin decirle a nadie a la ciudad de Crocus.

Mi embarazo fue lo más hermoso que paso Loki estuvo siempre a mi lado y cuando nació mi pequeño no pude estar más feliz, Loki era un padre ejemplar y mi hijo era una dulzura, a pesar de que nosotros dos no estábamos juntos por obvias razones, yo no lo amaba ni el a mí.

-Lucy…-sentí como me llamaban ahusándome un escalofrió

-Laxus-susurre abrazando a mi pequeño

-Lucy…eso es…-Antes de que hablara lo jale y lo lleve a mi casa

Ninguno decía algo, Laxus era como un hermano para mí y se me hacía difícil hablar con el después de mi huía. Me conto que todos me han estado buscando por muchas ciudades y a él le toco esta nunca pensó en encontrarme, al oír eso le suplique que no digiera nada en ese momento entro Loki a la casa siendo recibido por mi hijo que hasta hace un momento llevaba una gorra que le cubría su cabello y esta cayo… Laxus miro sorprendido a mi hijo, yo no quería ver a nadie no todavía al menos, le conté todo no esperaba que me entendiera pero lo hizo y también me dijo que sería el padrino de mi niño y yo acepte gustosa.

Después de ello todo volvió a la normalidad, Loki se encontró con Aries este dudo en irse con ella pero yo insistí y al final se casaron. Las cosas iban sobre ruedas hasta que Loki murió, note como el mundo de Hiro se destruía y eso me partía el corazón pero con los años volvió a ser el mismo… bueno en su mayoría, después decidimos irnos a vivir a Magnolia…donde todo comenzó.

**PRESENTE**

-….Ce-sentía como alguien me llamaba -…Uce-la voz se hacía más cercana y un dulce aroma llenaba mis sentido -Luce-

Abrí mis ojos viendo a un muy alegre Natsu con una taza extendida para mí, cogí la taza sorprendida…

-Tú no cambias-me dijo

-Tu tampoco-le dije dando un sorbo –Café con sabor a chocolate… siempre me traías eso en el pasado-lo vi sonreír y un nudo en mi estómago sentí -¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué qué?-me pregunto confundido

-¿Por qué estas así?-lo miro -¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?-alzo una ceja

-Natsu te conozco, siempre que me traes esto-apunto al café –era cuando querías conseguir algo de mí me lo traías para ablandarme-

-Me conoces bien-rio

-y bien?- le pregunto tomando otro sorbo

-A ti, te quiero a ti-me dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me atorase

-N-Natsu Y-yo…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo las puestas del gremio se abrieron

-¡Mamá!-grito Hiro corriendo a mis brazos –Te estaba buscando-

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto aliviada de no tener que decirle algo a Natsu

-Tú tienes mi croquis ¿No?-dijo serio-Dámelo lo necesito ahora-

-Más respeto con tu madre-le regañe –toma aquí tienes-le entre el croquis

-¿Dibujas?-hablo Natsu acercándose a Hiro

-Si- respondió mi niño mientras Natsu le arrebataba el croquis -¡OYE!-

-Genial parecen fotografías-alago a mi hijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

-Bueno Hiro tiene memoria eidética así que recordar hasta el último detalle las cosas no le cuesta-le digo –todo lo que dibuja es algo que ya vio-

-Increíble-murmuro mirando cada detalle, cuando iba a llegar a la mitad del croquis cuando Hiro se lo arrebato

-No lo toques-le dijo molesto –no me gusta que toquen mis cosas-

-Hiroto-le llame la atención, el solo bufo y salió seguido por Natsu

Suspire cansada sentándome nuevamente en el borde de la ventana _"te quiero a ti"_ sus palabras resonaban en mi mente y mi corazón latía como loco, no, no podía caer otra vez por el… a quien engaño lo amo todavía, una lagrima rebelde rodo por mi mejilla cayendo en el café. Mire hacia el patio de la escuela, aquella ventana daba hacia un hermoso árbol de sakura, sonreí aquel árbol era parte de mis recuerdos como el del parque de magnolia. Todavía recuerdo como Natsu se recostaba en el árbol mientras yo leía para él, era mágico… hasta que llego ella, Lisanna. Después de eso nada volvió a ser igual a pesar de que seguimos siendo amigos muy amigos la llegada de ella había causado que una fina muralla apareciera entre nosotros separándonos, aquella noche que le entregue todo de mi… corrobore lo que ya sabía, el… la amaba y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si era una de las chicas más dulces que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Apreté la taza y decidí marcharme de allí, tenía que ir al salón de literatura a preparar mi siguiente clase.

**FIN POV LUCY**

Hiro corría por los pasillos de la escuela a toda velocidad, como detestaba a ese sujeto menos mal que intervino cuando este le dijo semejante declaración a su madre, no podía permitir que su madre cayera por el otra vez por el idiota que hasta donde sabe ella sigue llorando, se detuvo y se vio reflejado en la ventana, gruño internamente todos le decían que se parecía mucho a su madre pero eso no era cierto él se parecía a su padre y eso lo sabía muy bien, después de todo fue el quien hizo lo posible para cambiar su personalidad y peinado para no parecerse a él. Iba a seguir su camino cuando.

-¡HIRO!-grito Natsu acercándose al niño

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto cortante

-He hecho algo para molestarte, no sé por qué pero cuando me miras te vez molesto-le hablo preocupado –Sabes Luce y y…-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR DE MI MADRE!-le grito

-Hiro…-susurro sorprendido -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada-desvió la mirada –Solo no hables de mi madre-

-¿Porque?-le pregunto agachándose frente de el

-Por mi padre…-murmuro

-¿Loki?-Hiro negó y lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Loki no es mi padre biológico-Natsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido aún más –Nunca lo he conocido pero… sé que vive en esta ciudad y mi madre le quería-

-¿Quién es?-le pregunto algo molesto _"Si Loki no es el padre de Hiro ¿Quién es? Lucy no era cercana a otros chicos, por la apariencia de Hiro puede que sea… rubio, OH no, no el"-_Sting-murmuro muy bajito

-¿Qué?-lo miro confundido Hiro –Ya te dije que no le conozco- Hiro dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –Dragneel ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi madre solo le harás daño-

Natsu miro como Hiro se alejaba miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro volteo a ver quién era…y….

-Natsu debemos hablar-

-¿Laxus?-

Por otro lado Hiro dejo su carrera mirando el enorme árbol de flores de sakura abrió su croquis en la página que Natsu estaba a punto de ver antes de que se la arrebataba, miro el dibujo era él y su madre, no, era el antes de cambiar, apretó la mandíbula…

-No puedo permitir que se acerque a mi madre-

**CONTINUARA…..**

**HOLA AQUÍ un nuevo capítulo de secretos del pasado, en el próximo capítulo veremos que paso cuando Natsu despertó a la mañana siguiente sin Lucy y cómo fue que termino con Lisanna. No tengo mucho que decirles asi que eso es todo ¡OH! Casi lo olvido en el capítulo anterior en ocasiones ponía LIO o RIO en el nombre del hijo de Gray aunque son lo mismo desde ahora utilizare solo Rio en vez de Lio.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Medaka-chan:** Pondré a la gran mayoría son una dulzura, me enamore del hijo menor de erza es una monada en todo los sentidos, nos vemos besos.

**SusannaHyuuga:** jejeje me alegra que te guste aquí la conti, nos vemos abrazos.

**Gonzanime:** Me alegra saber que te gusta me esfuerzo mucho, no me gusta mucho crear cosas con pasados triste pero lo intento, nos vemos besos.

**Valen. dg:** jejej a mí también me gusta que sean amigos, sobre cómo se llevaran será muy parecido a la de los padres en especial Rio y Hiro se llevaran como Natsu y Gray. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	7. El retrato de los recuerdos de ellos

**Capitulo 6: El retrato de los recuerdos de ellos**

-Vamos Laxus habla-gruño el pelirrosa reclinándose en una silla, el joven lo único que quería era saber el porqué del malestar de Hiro pero Laxus lo intercepto antes-Me dirás lo que querías decir-

Natsu-el rubio se recargo en el escritorio con sus manos juntas y serio-quiero saber solo algo ¿Por qué hace diez años comenzaste a salir con Lisanna?-

Natsu dejo de mecerse y lo miro serio-eso no te concierne-

-Claro que lo hace, lo que me digas decidirá si romperte la cara o no-dijo con el mismo tono de voz

-No lo entiendo-resoplo-no fue la gran cosa, me emborrache, tuvimos sexo-miro a Laxus que no había cambiado su mirada y continuo-No soy un jodido canalla que tiene sexo con cualquiera, tengo moral así que por ende Salí con ella…aunque no fue gran idea después de todo-

Laxus miraba con seriedad al pelirrosa, a pesar de su mirada por dentro había una guerra. Tenía unas ganas de golpearlo, la estupidez tenía límites y Natsu la estaba sobrepasando ¿Cómo que durmió con Lisanna? Si no mal recuerda ese día, esa noche la albina se la pasó toda la noche en casa y lo sabía por qué él estaba allí, incluso la vio salir esa mañana temprano a la casa del pelirrosa…. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente y miraron a Natsu, si lo que pensaba era cierto, diablos a Natsu le habían hecho una treta y el muy idiota había caído redondito como buen samaritano.

-Natsu ¿Qué paso cuando despertaste la noche después de la fiesta?-

El pelirosa enarco una ceja y luego resoplo fastidiado.

**POV NATSU**

No comprendo a Laxus, después de 10 años ¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que paso esa vez?, si lo admito aquella noche me acosté con Lisanna, mi amiga de infancia y casi hermana, pero lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que pensé que era un sueño me imagine a Lisanna como si ella fuera Lucy, sentí repulsión de mí mismo. Mire nuevamente a Laxus, jamás olvidaría ese estúpido día, que si no fuera por ello ahora mismo Lucy seria mía y tal vez Hiroto sería mi hijo… y eso me hace mucha ilusión.

* * *

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

La sensación dulce en mi cuerpo era tan real y deliciosa, no tenía ni la mayor intención de despertar. Oigo como alguien me habla _"Te quiero"_ escucho no puedo evitar sonreír internamente pero la alegría dura muy poco cuando recuerdo lo imposible que ese te quiero provenga de los labios de Lucy, fue allí cuando recordé que todas la mañanas Lisanna venía a despertarme, como es fin de semana solo preferí seguir durmiendo. Lisanna es especial para mí, no como Lucy que es la mujer que amo pero lo es, es como la hermanita que nunca tuve, ella suele decirme esas cosas para despertarme y como siempre yo le respondí con un _"Yo también te quiero, Lisanna"_ y luego me quede dormido.

No sé cuántas horas pasaron luego de eso, pero el sonido de la regadera de mi cuarto me despertó. Abrí con lentitud mis ojos, me pareció extraño si no mal recuerdo Happy me había comentado que se iría a visitar a sus padres por lo cual no estaría y es más ¡el nunca usa MI baño!. Me enderece de golpe y sentí como las sabanas se deslizaban de mi cuerpo sorprendiéndome…. Estaba ¿desnudo? Eso era extraño muy extraño pero lo que paso luego era de locos.

-ya despertaste, Natsu-escuche una voz que salía del baño

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y movía mui boca para decir algo pero todo lo que salió fue –Lisanna…-

-¿Qué?-la vi sonreír -¿acaso olvidaste lo de anoche?-

Estaba perplejo por sus palabras, la mire detenidamente ella solo llevaba puesta una de mis playera y su ropa interior, observe mi cuarto y en el suelo estaba desparramada mi ropa y la suya. Trague duro, eso no podía ser cierto. Anoche lo único que recuerdo era ese sueño tan agradable que tuve en el que apareció Lucy pero ¿si no fue un sueño? Después de todo las sensaciones era casi reales y… ¿Tuve sexo con Lisanna imaginando que era Lucy?, resoplo y miro a la albina que tenía la mirada pegada al suelo.

-Yo… Lisanna…veras-no sabía que decir, no es como si supiera tampoco.

-Así que fue solo una más-me dijo con un hilo de voz, la quería y verla así me rompía el corazón pero yo no la amaba.

-Estaba borracho, Lisanna-bajo mi mirada-tu sabes que yo no haría eso en mis sentidos-

-Pero lo hiciste incluso me susurraste co…cosas-la vi desviar su mirada

Me sentí peor, no sabía que hacer sabía que cualquier cosa que digiera solo le ocasionaría más daño.

-Te amo, Natsu por eso te deje hacerlo-sus ojos reflejaron triste, tristeza que me destrozaba yo no quería hacerle daño-Natsu era mi primera vez yo… ¿Qué pasa si queda embarazada?-

Las palabras de mi albina amiga, digo, mi ex albina amiga aquel día me destrozaron, mas acepte todo después de todo no soy un gilipollas que deja por un desliz a una chica diciendo "estaba borracho" lo estaba y se lo dije pero no era como si me fuera hacer el desentendido, sonreí de lado y triste aceptando ser formalmente su novio, sabía que era una locura pero fue así como me había educado Igneel. Ahora sí que las cosas con Lucy jamás pasaran.

El fin de semana pasó, me encontraba en la escuela. Estaba aburrido Lisanna se me pegaba como chicle, ni al baño podía ir sin que me molestara. La oía hablarme de no sé qué cosa mientras mi mente vagaba en cualquier otro lado y luego solo siento sus labios en los míos, no me gustaba la sensación de besarla era como si besara a mi hermana y eso me provocaba asco, se separó de mi hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera así no hubiera visto a Loki y Lucy tomados de la mano, vi a Leo jalarla lejos me moleste, nuestras miradas chocaron. Se veía triste, destrozada y eso me dolía, baje mi mirada apretando mis puños molesto… jamás podre tener lo que más deseo, nunca.

Desde ese día las ocasiones que veía a Lucy casi eran nulas, y cuando podía Leo se interponía llevándosela lejos. Luego un día sin ni siquiera decir adiós ella desapareció sin dejar ni un solo rastro, la busque como loco durante mucho tiempo, los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses y los meses se volvieron años y nunca pude encontrarla. Jamás obtuve un solo rastro de ella…. Hasta ahora.

* * *

**PRESENTE**

-Así que eso paso-me dijo Laxus mirándole todavía serio

-Sí, puedes pensar lo que quieras me da lo mismo-cubro mi mirada con mi flequillo-Además Lucy tuvo un hijo, vamos ella jamás me quiso-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-miro a Laxus y el no cambia su expresión-Lo dices porque Hiro-kun es hijo de Loki-

-Laxus no me vengas con eso, sabes mejor que yo que Hiro no es hijo de Leo-le digo

-Así que lo sabes-lo oigo suspirar-¿sabes quién es el padre?... tú lo conoces-

Lo miro incrédulo, así que lo conozco… pero ¿Quién?, me reclino en la silla y me paro de golpe.

-Por el cabello deduzco que puedo ser Sting-

-No, él no lo es. Además Sting se casó con Lisanna ¿no?-me dice con burla

-Lo sé, pero que este con Lisanna no me dice que no se jodiera a Luce-le digo con rabia –sabes no quiero seguir, me agrada el niño me encantaría si yo fuese…-me detengo

-¿Qué si tu fueras que?-

-Nada-camino a la salida pero antes de salir

-Nunca puedes pensar que puedes ser tu ¿no?-

Cierro la puerta molesto, esa si es una locura ¿Hiroto hijo mío? Si como no, ni que Zeref sea tan amable y Mavis un diablo. No señor eso es imposible, es imposible ¿no?...

**FIN DEL POV NATSU**

* * *

Laxus se reclino en su silla, no podía creer que Lisanna había engañado a Natsu con que había dormido con ella, lo que hace una mujer enamorada y celosa. Suspiro pesadamente ya ni era necesario que pensara como se le ocurrió eso lo más seguro que haya visto a Lucy salir de la casa de Natsu y cuando entro ella, y vio al pelirrosa desnudo se hiso la idea de lo que paso y se le ocurrió aquella locura, porque si eso era una locura que causo mucho daño. Cerró sus ojos deseando que todo se solucionara por el bien del niño que no tiene nada que ver.

* * *

Lucy camina cabizbaja hacia la salida de la escuela después de todo las clases ya habían terminada y no tenía nada más que hacer, pero lo que Natsu le dijo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza aquellas palabras la estaban volviendo loca. Tenía unas enormes ganas de ir y decirle yo también te quiero pero no podía hacer algo tan irresponsable ya no era una jovencita alocada, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha con un hijo… con su hijo, la rubia negó un poco no era bueno pensar mucho en esas cosas, además no estaba segura de sí Natsu realmente era soltero o casado después de todo cuando se marcho era el noviecito de la menor de los Strauss. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando de repente sintió como algo chocaba contra ella haciéndola caer y de paso botar todos sus papeles.

-GOMENASEAI SENSEI-se disculpó una pelinegra de ojos rojizos

-No te preocupes-le sonríe con amabilidad-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo…-pero no alcanza cuando los gritos la interrumpen

-RITA ¿Qué diablos haces?-le pregunto un peli azul que se acercaba con otros tres niños uno de cabello negro, otro de cabello rojizo y una pequeña menor que ellos de cabello negro azulado

-Rio es tu culpa, me dijiste que mi mamá ya había llegado-hizo un puchero-yo quería contarle a mi mamá antes que Ruka-oni-chan sobre el niño nuevo-

-Rita eso es infantil-ríe el pelirrojo

-OH cállate, Sieg-kun-gruñe la niña

-Etto…-los niños miran a una desconcertada Lucy que les sonreía nerviosa

-¡RITA! BOTASTE A UNA SENSEI, MAMÁ SE MOLESTARA-le regaña su hermano

-Ah cierto-la niña ignora a su hermano y ayuda a recoger las cosas de Lucy, cuando tiene todos los papeles se los extiende y con una sonrisa se presenta-Me llamo Rita Redfox, sensei-

-Redf…-pero la impactada rubia no termino

-Chicos ya hemos venido a recogerlos-

A la Heartfilia la recorre un sudor frio al escuchar aquella voz, no le cabía duda de quién era hasta en sus pesadillas todavía la oía y era lo que más le daba miedo. Esa persona era exteriormente guapa y amables pero por dentro una fiera había, trago duro, tomo los papeles y se paró. Cuando estuvo a punto de girarse la voz de la niña la distrajo.

-Mami, hoy llego un niño nuevo a mi clase es muy raro pero divertido se llama Hiro…-

-¡¿SON COMPAÑEROS DE HIRO-KUN?!-se voltea Lucy quedando frente a las tres mujeres y los cuatro niños, tierra trágame pensó la rubia

-Hai- respondió el pelirrojo-Usted es…-

-Lucy-pronuncio la mujer mayor de cabellos rojizos

-Hola-sonrió tímidamente-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Erza, Levi-chan, Juvia-

Las tres nombradas miraron impactadas a la rubia, la examinaron de arriba hacia debajo. Las dos peli azules comenzaron a llorar causando que la rubia se sintiera mal, de la nada un PLAP se oye. La Heartfilia solo sonríe y se lleva la mano a su mejilla sonrojada, mira a la escarlata que tenía la mano levantada y los ojos llorosos con una expresión de ira y dolor.

-¡¿HOLA?! ¿ES TODO LO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR?-le grito-¿Por qué te fuiste?-exigió-te buscamos por todas partes, ¿Porque?-y las lágrimas cayeron

-Yo… Erza es complicado-baja su mirada-no lo entenderán-

-tengo tiempo-se cruza de brazos-te hemos extrañado… todos-

La oji café mira a las otras mujeres que se abalanzan contra ella llorando a mares, Erza se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su camiseta y luego sonríe. Los pequeños sin comprender nada, miran detenidamente a la rubia hasta que algo hizo CLICK en sus mentecitas, la sensei-rubia era la amiga de sus padres la cual había desaparecido hace más o menos 10 años.

-¿Mamá?-se escucha la voz inconfundible del pequeño rubio que miro desconcertado la escena

-¿Mamá?-repite Levy para luego mirar a Lucy-Lu-chan tú…-

-Se los presento-se acerca a su hijo sujetándolo de los hombro-él es mi pequeño hijo Hiroto, Hiro-kun ellas son mis amigas de la preparatoria-

-Ya me di cuenta-sonríe el niño-Ustedes deben ser Erza-san, Juvia-san y Levy-san correspondientemente-

-Oh el hijo de Lucy-san es muy respetuoso y adorable, a Juvia le agrada su hijo-abraza al pequeño-Lucy-san que me dices de que hiro-kun se case con mi Emi-chan-

-Juvia tu no cambias-ríe la rubia

-Lucy ahora tendrás más cosas que explicar-le dice Erza y ella solo asiente, esto pasaría tarde o temprano

* * *

Las mujeres caminan detrás de los niños que platican animadamente, Emi iba de la mano de Juvia observando como su hermano mayor discutía con Hiro sobre no sé qué cosa.

-me recuerdan a Gray y Natsu-kun de jóvenes -comenta Juvia mirando a los niños

-Pero si los dos estúpidos siguen igual por eso los chicos son así de violentos-le dice Erza

-También el idiota de Gajeel está igual, además Rita heredo su estúpido carácter me alegra que por lo menos Ruka no sea tan violento-

-A mi sorprende es la primera vez que veo a Hiro-kun pelear así-lo mira con ternura-mi niño nunca había sido bueno para hacer amigos así que por fin lo consiguió-

Las mujeres sonríen por lo dicho por la rubia, llegan aun pequeño café que queda cerca de un parque de juegos donde los niños se fueron a jugar. Allí Lucy comenzó a relatar algunas cosas de donde había estado hasta ahora omitiendo sobre todo que Hiro era hijo de Natsu, les dijo que Loki no lo era y sobre el padre prefirió no hablar cosa que las chicas respetaron aunque Erza tenía sus sospechas decidió quedarse callada. Mientras tanto los niños jugaban animadamente casi a golpes, desde los columpios Emi miraba a detenidamente a Hiroto, la pequeña Fullbuster de solo 7 años no le quitaba la mirada al rubio cosa que Siegrain.

-¿Por qué miras tanto a Hiro-kun?-le pregunto

-Por nada en especial-le responde-el cabello de Hiroto-kun-

-¿Qué tiene?-

La pequeña niega y se para –voy a jugar con nii-san y los demás-

Sieg mira desconcertado a la peli azabache pero no le presta atención y se dirige también con los demás. Luego de un rato las cuatro mujeres se dirigen al parque en donde los niños jugaban, Lucy y Hiro hacen una reverencia y con una alegre sonrisa se despiden de ellos no sin antes darle el número telefónico y dirección que ahora poseían.

-Hiro se le parece a el-comenta Erza para luego tomar la mano de su hijo y marcharse a casa

Levy ríe interiormente suponiendo a lo que se refería Erza y de la misma manera se va con sus hijos.

* * *

Juvia camina feliz que su vieja amiga haya vuelto aunque las palabras que Erza dijo la tenían algo desconcertada, miro a Rio que caminaba un poco más adelante y luego a Emi que estaba a su lado, la pequeña la mira y curiosa le pregunta.

-Mami ¿Es normal que las personas tengan dos colores de cabello?-pregunto con inocencia

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a la peli azul-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que el niño rubio, tenía una mecha de otro color no se le notaba pero tengo buen ojo asi que yo si la note-le respondió

Juvia sorprendida ante esto se queda estática, Emi confundida corre hacia donde está su hermano. La peli azul comienza a murmurar cosas inentendibles para luego poner una enorme sonrisa y comenzar a dar brinquitos de alegría, ahora sabia a que se refería Erza.

-Tengo que decirle a Gray-

* * *

El viento otoñal se hacía presente, en un árbol de la escuela más específicamente en una rama de este un chico de 9 años ahora se encontraba recostado con una pierna colgando y meciéndola de lado a lado. Desde que se había venido a vivir con su madre e inscrito en la academia Fairy Tail ya eran 3 meses y ahora era otoño hace un mes más o menos cumplió 9 años, el rubio sonrió con sus ojos todavía cerrados. Estos últimos meses habían sido los más satisfactorios de toda su vida, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, era aceptado por los demás niños. Si bien después de una semana se enteró que la clase B no era la clase de las bestias si no una clase especial para niños con talentos innatos los cuales estaban en un nivel parecido al de el en esos campos. Se sorprendió mucho al conocer a los padres de sus amigos a pesar de que no eran tan diferentes que en las fotos los años los volvieron físicamente más maduros, solía ver a los padres de los chicos casi todos los días hasta le sorprendió cuando estos entraban como pedro por su casa sin pedirle permiso a nadie, allanamiento de morada, pero su madre le había dicho que estaba bien que ellos era así.

Mimí Dreyar, era la hija de Laxus y Mirajane Drayer que rápidamente se fue convirtiendo en su mejor amiga, la pequeña albina de ojos verdes de solo 9 años como él era amable e inteligente. Tenía un toque de elegancia en su forma de vestir pero por lo que había oído y visto la pequeña muñeca de porcelana en el fondo también era un demonio, pero eso era lo que le agradaba de ella sin mencionar que entre ellos el habiente era agradable. Su madre al verlos no podía evitar recordarle sus tiempos en la preparatoria con Natsu ya que la relación era muy parecida.

Ruka y Rita Redfox, gemolos hijos de Gajeel y Levy Redfox, a pesar de ser gemelos eran bastante diferentes. Ruka de 9 años poseía un cabello negro como el de Rita pero unos ojos color avellana como su madre, era bastante callado y educado, a pesar de su apariencia externa era un chico que le gustaba leer y sobretodo estar tranquilo no le gustaba mucho eso de expresar sentimiento aunque de vez en cuando los genes de su padre lo controlaban. Rita menor por un minuto tenia a diferencia de su hermano los ojos rojizos como su padre, hiperactiva y alegre siempre sonriendo, a diferencia de Ruka, Rita adoraba gastar bromas y meterse empleítos de los cuales se salvaba utilizando su encanto de niña dulce heredado de su madre, muy parecidos exteriormente pero diferentes por dentro así los definía Hiro.

Rio y Emi Fullbuster, Hijos de Gray Juvia Fullbuster. Rio de 9 años, cabello azul y ojos negros con el extralño fetichismo de empelotarse en público como su padre es un chico agradable, a pesar de que en un principio la relación de ambos no era la mejor o eso pensaba ahora se entendían muy bien aunque seguían discutiendo. Emi de 7 años callada y fantasiosa heredo la imaginación de su madre, poseía el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, linda y cariñoso algo tímida pero cuando se desenvuelve era capaz de sorprender a todos.

Siegrain y Julia Fernández, hijos de Jellal y Erza Fernández, Siegrain de su misma edad se convirtió rápidamente en un buen amigo suyo, el niño de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones era alegre y tranquilo, pero la personalidad de su madre en ocasiones dejaba mucho que decear. Julia que era mayor que el, saco la belleza de su madre y el cabello azulado de su padre y ojos marrones, respetuosa y carismática, Julia era la Kaichou de la academia a pesar de su corta edad se le había confiado aquello a su excelente comportamiento sin dejar de mencionar que la chica también había heredado el jodido carácter de Erza con un toque de tranquilidad y madures de Jellal aunque no tanta.

Sin mencionar que en este tiempo conoció a sus sempais Happy, Pantherlily, Charle y Asuka al principio fue extraño pero en el momento que se nombró que él era hijo de Lucy todos se le abalanzaron de la nada, eran extraños la mayoría tenia 17años a excepción de Lily que tenía 18 años siendo el mayor del grupo.

Se estaba divirtiendo un montón en la escuela, pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas también estaba allí su padre biológico, Natsu Dragneel. Como se odia a si mismo al no poder odiar al pelirrosa como deseaba, en este tiempo la interacción que desarrollo con él había sido buena realmente buena. Gruño abriendo sus ojos aunque no le cayera tan mal el sujeto hasta ahora no permitía que él y su madre estuvieran solos más de 2 minutos, no permitiría ver nuevamente ver a su madre llorar eso jamás y de eso estaba seguro. De quien sabe dónde saco su croquis y comenzó a examinarlo, sonrió al ver los dibujos más recientes que eran sus compañeros de aula.

-HIRO PUEDES BAJAR-le llamo cierto pelirrosa desde abajo

Hiro hizo una mueca-Si, ya voy-

El pequeño niño lanzo su croquis golpeando de lleno la cara de Natsu, el pelirrosa se quejó ante esto. Hiro se sujetó de la rama y con elegancia se soltó cayendo sin problemas al suelo. Tomo la mochila que estaba a los pies del árbol y antes de que Natsu pudiera abrir el croquis se lo arrebató guardándolo en su mochila, una vez listo lo miro.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven conmigo-agarro la mano del rubio y antes de que se pudiera quejar lo arrastro

Hiro dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro no era la primera vez que el pelirrosa lo arrastraba por la escuela en lo que va desde que entro lo había estado jalando más de una vez, la mayoría era para poder localizar a la rubia y conversar con ella, cosa que le molestaba al niño, no podía creer como su madre hablaba con tanta naturalidad con él. Aunque a pesar de que sonreía su sonrisa aun reflejaba dolor, dolor ocasionado por el pero lo más molesto era que sabía que su madre en lo profundo de su corazón todavía le amaba y eso lo molestaba ya que quería odiarlo pero tampoco podía, eso le frustraba.

* * *

Agitados se detuvieron frente a un aula, el pelirrosa abrió la puerta dejando que el aroma a pintura inundara de manera agradable los sentidos de Hiroto. Hiro entro al cuarto sorprendiéndose al ver su albina amiga pintando un hermoso cuadro que le sorprendió lo bueno que era, ya que a su edad no había encontrado a alguien que estuviera a su nivel en lo que respeta a pintura. Miro la pintura sin que la chica lo notara, realmente era hermoso, era un paisaje nocturno de una laguna en un bosque con una mujer desnuda de espaldas que se bañaba en el agua azulada.

-Impresiónate -soltó sin más

-¡HIRO-KUN!-soltó sorprendida volteándose

-no sabía que dibujabas-le dijo mirando la pintura-es hermosa-

-Gracias-sonrió sonrojada

-Mimí es miembro del Club de Artes, y quiero que tu Hiro también lo estés se acerca un concurso importante así que quiero que ustedes dos participen son los mejores-sonrió ampliamente el pelirrosa

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!-le grito

-¿Porque?-se cruzó de brazos-Luce me dijo que pintabas y también los vi deberías participar-

-No-se negó el niño

-Hiro-kun…-

Hiro maldijo cuando Mimí lo llamo con esa dulce voz que lo manipulaba, no el no voltearía a mirarla o si no caería donde ella lo quiere tener, Malditos encantos femeninos que por culpa de su madre le cuesta ignorar.

-No Mimí no lo hare-negó pero con voz dudosa

-Por favor…-rogo-Por mí-

Hiro se volteo para negar, mala idea sus ojos chocaron con los de la niña y-Si-

-YATTA-celebro la albina alzando las manos felices.

Hiro cayo de rodillas cubierto por un aura de depresión, se odia por ser tan jodidamente débil. Natsu rio y utilizo la clásica frase de su amigo y compañero Happy "Te Gusssta", al irlo el rubio lo miro de mala manera algo sonrojado pero solo ocasiono que este ría a un más.

-jeje bien para entrar al concurso deberán hacer un retrato que signifique mucho para ustedes-les dijo el pelirrosa-Yo como el profesor encargado les ayudare en lo que pueda, me carga esto pero sé que ustedes dos serán seleccionados-

-él es solo muy seguro o solo un idiota-murmuro el niño

-Te oí Hiro, soy tu sensei más respeto-

-Como respetar a alguien que deja que sus alumnos lo titeen llamándole Natsu o salamander-le dijo-en fin creo que debo comenzar a dibujar-

EL niño bajo la mirada de Natsu y Mimí se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a un cuadro en blanco, lo miro detalladamente, tomo un pincel untándolo con pintura comenzó a trazar líneas, la albina sonrió y se dirigió a su lugar cambiando la pintura por un cuadro en blanco y también empezar con lo suyo. Dragneel miro con orgullo a sus niños, observo como Mimí comenzaba con los trazados de manera delicada y detallada tan propio de ella estaba seguro de que dibujaría a su madre después de todo a la niña le encantaba dibujarla en retratos. Observo luego a Hiro y alzo una ceja confundido ¿Rosa? Pensó, no le cabía que Hiro usara ese color en su pintura…un bebé eso era lo que dibujaba Hiro por lo que con lo poco que llevaba eso podía definirse.

Ladeo la cabeza y se dirigió a otro puesto, destapo la pintura en la cual había una mujer aunque solo era el bosquejo y no podía definirse quien era, en la biblioteca sentada mirando un Sakura floreciente. Sonrió tomando el pincel untándolo en pintura amarilla y con mucho cuidado comenzó a pasarlo por la cabeza de la mujer.

Aunque ninguno de los dos-Hiroto y Natsu- lo sabían aquellos retratos que estaba pintando eran sus más preciosos recuerdos, el de Natsu era Lucy en la biblioteca cuando ella se quedaba contemplando por la ventana el paisaje y el la espiaba embobado. Para Hiro la pintura era algo que el vio en un video casero, en donde su madre dos meses después de tenerlo lo cargaba con lágrimas en los ojos y una bella sonrisa, la persona que filmaba era Loki su adorado padre, aquel video significaba mucho para Hiroto ya que aquella sonrisa que su madre le mostraba mientras le sostenía era la más hermosa que le había visto.

* * *

Por otra parte Lucy se debatía mentalmente en cómo le haría para decirle la verdad a Natsu, Hiro estaba creciendo y cada vez se parecía más y más a Natsu, no podía seguir ocultándolo aunque quisiera. Debía actuar rápido pero tenía miedo y si… ¿Hiro la odia por ocultárselo? Lucy negó varias veces y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Espero que todo salga bien-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HOLA AQUÍ KIRA, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora de Secretos del pasado. Ya han pasado unos meses desde que Hiro y Lucy volvieron no desesperen que pronto tratare la relación padre e Hijo y Novio y Navia de esta complicada familia. Como dije antes este Fic está centrado en la vida de Hiro aunque también pondré Nalu. No tengo mucho que decirles ya que no quiero adelantar nada además hay cosas que se van notando por si solas.**

_**NUEVA PORTADA CREADA POR MI EN LA CUAL APARECEN HIROTO Y NATSU, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE XD**_

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Gonzanime:** si fue algo explicita pero me moría de ganas de hacer algo candente con ellos y bueno allí esta, espero que te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos besos.

**Guille:** si te soy sincera yo tampoco pero no importa mucho XD si Hiro el no tuvo nada que ver y se las tiene que mamar y todo porque no quiere ver a su madre llorar T-T. Espero que te guste y gracias por el apoyo, besos nos vemos.

**Medaka-chan:** Si a mí también me encantan los niños y sobre Hiro se me da que cuando lo escribo saco mucho del carácter de Lucy pero pondré pronto ese carácter explosivo que el rubio a estado reprimiendo, nos vemos besos.

**Sakura-chan:** cómo pudiste ver Lisanna no es inocente ni nada, la muy engaño a Natsu con que se había acostado con ella así que no le tengas lastima. Nos vemos besos.

**Guest:** No me mates o sino no podre actualizar XD bueno aquí la conti espero que sea de tu agrado nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	8. Su cabello

**Capítulo 7: Su cabello**

El ambiente en el salón era tenso, los ojos chocolates del niño de 9 años miraban con molestias los jades del hombre de 29 años sentado frete de él. Mimí suspiro agotada ante la escena. Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa rubia, la mujer busco a su hijo con su mirada.

Una gotita resbalo por su nuca al ver a su amado hijo de rubios cabellos fulminando con la mirada al pelirrosa. Era una escena bastante graciosa normalmente es un adulto el que mira de esa forma al niño cuando este hace algo malo, pero con el desastre lo más probable era que en este caso fuera el adulto el que hiso la travesura y no el niño, suspiro y se acercó a la niña de cabello albino.

-Mimí-chan ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto sentándose en una silla a su lado

-Pues Lucy-sensei, Hiro-kun está molesta con Natsu-sensei-le respondió

-¿Qué le hiso Natsu?-le pregunto mirándolos

-Veras…-

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Hiroto mira su pintura satisfecho, estaba totalmente lista para el concurso. Miro sobre su hombro y observo la pintura de Mimí, sonrió, la joven Dreyar era muy talentosa, para ser sinceros ella artísticamente está a su nivel. Como le hubiera gustado conocerla antes, cuando él era 100% el mismo.

Las puertas del salón de arte se abrieron y dos figuras entraron. El primero de ellos era Natsu que pego un gran bostezo rascándose la cabeza y la segunda era Mimo que entre con una sonrisa caminando hacia su pintura. El rubio sonrió al verlos.

-Buenos días-saludo el niño

-¡YAHOO Hiro! ¿Terminaste?-pregunto alegremente el pelirrosa

-Pues sí, luego de una semana es más que obvio que ya terminaría-miro a la niña-Mimí-chan te quedo increíble-

-Gracias-sonrió sonrojada

Natsu se acercó al rubio el cual cubrió su pintura con una tela blanca impidiendo que el pelirrosa la viera. Natsu frunció el ceño y se paró con los brazos cruzados a su lado.

-Déjame verla, no me has dejado verla en ningún momento-se quejo

-No seas crio-le dijo-No es necesario que la veas-

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo sabré si es perfecta para el concurso?-

-Es muy bonita Natsu-sensei-dijo la oji azul mientras miraba su pintura

-¡Incluso Mimí la ha visto! Por favor-rogo

-No-corto el chico

-Bien-gruño molesto

Natsu miro el salón y una sonrisa surco sus labios. Se acercó a una mesa tomando un tarro de pintura color rosa como su cabello, la examino unos momentos y luego miro al niño con una sonrisa maliciosa. El rubio se estremeció ante la sonrisa del adulto y inconscientemente retrocedió.

-Oye Hiro déjame verla-volvió a pedir

-No y no te acerques con eso-apunto el tarro

-¿Por qué?-pregunto divertido

-Hablo enserio Natsu-san ¡tira eso!-le grito

-Tú lo pediste-sonrió

Los ojos de Mimí se abrieron enormemente cuando la pintura lanzada por Natsu a petición del rubio cayó sobre este manchando su cabello de rosa. Hiro apretó los puños molesto y tomo pintura verde lanzándosela con rabia al pelirrosa y así ambos comenzaron a lanzarse pintura, para la suerte de la chica ninguna pisca cayo en ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-eso explica la pintura-negó la rubia-Hiro ten-le extendió una mochila

-Gracias-le sonrió el niño

-Toma idiota, también le pedí a Happy que me prestara su equipo para ti-la mujer le entrego el equipo de deporte al oji jade

-Gracias Luce-sonrió el chico

El niño chasqueo la lengua y salió del salón encaminándose al baño.

* * *

Entro al baño y se miró en el espejo, observo su cabello manchado de algunos colores, pero el que más le desagrado fue el rosa. Se metió a la regadera y luego de unos minutos salió.

Natsu entro al baño y vio a Hiro ya cambiado mirándose en el espejo.

-Pensé que los profesores no podían entrar al baño de los alumnos-le dijo sin mirarlo

-Lo sé, pero vine a pedirte disculpas-sonrió

-Mi mamá te golpeo ¿no?-el pelirrosa asintió después de todo el chichón en la cabeza del hombre era notorio

-Oye Hiro no te has quitado bien la pintura-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto del chico-¿Dónde?-

Natsu se acercó al niño, y toco el cabello de este. Broto con un paño el cabello del chico, frunció el ceño al no poder quitar el color de un pequeño mechón.

-No sale-

Hiro trago duro-¿D-de que color es?-

-Rosa-respondió el

-Quítate-empujo al hombre llevando su mano al cabello

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sorprendido

-Es natural-dijo muy bajito

-¿Natural?-ladeo la cabeza confundido

-Adiós-el chico salió corriendo del baño dejando desconcertado al pelirrosa

* * *

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos pensativa. Ver a su hijo manchado con la pintura rosa la hiso recordar cuando él era más pequeño, si no fuera porque el chico ahora lleva un peinado más ordenado se parecería un montón al pelirrosa. Suspiro. Tenía que hablar tarde o temprano con ellos, no podía seguir ocultándolo, solo deseaba que no reaccionaran de mala manera.

* * *

Hiroto lanzo su mochila al sofá con frustración. Se retiró antes de la escuela, está molesto. Molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota al no notar que se estaba acabando? Camino al baño y cerro de un golpe la puerta.

Se miró en el espejo y giro su rostro notando el mechón rosa. Golpeo el espejo con rabia. Camino hasta un acomoda y busco un tinte, se molestó mas al no encontrarlo. Vio un producto y medito seriamente si utilizarlo o no, se encogió de hombros y se metió a la regadera colocándose el producto en su cabello.

* * *

La Heartfilia entro a su casa agotada por las clases. Dejo la cena en la mesa junto con sus llaves. Oyó el sonido del televisor en la sala y sonrió. Se le ocurrió una travesura y se encamino a asustar a su hijo. Estaba a punto de asustarlo cuando retrocedió asustada y tartamudearte.

-H-H-Hiro-tartamudeo señalándolo

-¿Dime?-la miro con desconcierto

-T-T-Tu-

-Mamá podrías decirlo de una vez-

-¡TU CABELLO!-grito al fin

-Ah eso, se acabó el tinte-

El chico paso su mano por sus cabellos… rosados. Si, rosados su color natural. Ya no le importaba nada ¿Qué caso tenia ocultarlo? Nada, no es como si él lo supiera o algo. Lucy mirada de pies a cabeza a su hijo no solo había vuelto a su tono de cabello natural sino que ni siquiera se lo había peinado y lo llevaba todo alborotado dándole más parecido al que ya tenía con Natsu.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto aturdida

-Un cambio, tarde o temprano tenía que volver-sonrió ampliamente

En ese momento la Heartfilia podía haber llorado al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, la misma sonrisa que le daba antes. Se acercó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo que el chico correspondió.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba todavía en el salón de artes, la escuela ya había cerrado pero aún no se animaba a marcharse. Se reclino en la silla pensando y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente

–_Es… solo que te pareces a Natsu-aquellas palabras que le dijo Rio a Hiro_

_-Loki no es mi padre biológico-las palabras de Hiro lo sorprendieron –Nunca lo he conocido pero… sé que vive en esta ciudad y mi madre le quería-_

_-Natsu ¿Qué paso cuando despertaste la noche después de la fiesta?-la pregunta de Laxus_

_-¿sabes quién es el padre?... tú lo conoces-aquella afirmación_

_-Nunca puedes pensar que puedes ser tu ¿no?-aquellas palabras que lo irritaron_

_-Rosa-_

_-Es natural-_

Los ojos se Natsu se abrieron enormemente cuando cada una de esas cosas paso por su mente. Peino su cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a recordar cada momento que paso con Lucy y desde que conoció a Hiroto. Comenzó a negar una y otra vez no era cierta.

-No puede ser, aquella noche no estuve con Lucy fue Lisanna-

Por su mente las imágenes de esa noche lo atraparon, no, no podía cada vez que recordaba esa noche no podía ver a Lisanna siempre veía el cuerpo de Lucy bajo el suyo. Volvió a negar mientras en su me mente le que era cierto lo que sospecha él quería negarlo. Alzo su mirada y vio la pintura del rubio cubierta con la tela.

Camino hacia ella, trago duro y dirigió su mano hacia la tela. Jalo de ella y esta se deslizo lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron llenándose de lágrimas… era cierto.

Lucy le había comentado que el chico solo dibujaba lo que había visto, miro con una débil sonrisa la pintura, no sabía cómo sentirse… molesto, feliz o triste… no lo sabía.

Llevo sus dedos y los deslizo sobre la pintura. En ella estaba dibujada Lucy que sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bebé de cabello rosa. Suspiro y volvió a cubrirla con la tela.

-¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Salió del salón con aquellas preguntas todavía en su mente, no se sentía bien con ello. Miro el cielo estrellado, tenía que confirmarlo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Lucy estaba nerviosa, miraba a cada segundo la puerta. Se encontraba en la biblioteca, había llegado luego del timbre y tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar. Hiro ahora llevaba su cabello natural y se parecía a Natsu, bajo su mirada y cerro sus ojos confrontación. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

El ex rubio miraba la puerta del salón, podía oir la voz de Natsu riendo con los alumnos, respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Todos en el salón se quedaron quietos al ver al pelirrosa en la puerta. Natsu que tenía un libro en sus manos lo dejo caer del asombro, Mimí miro al chico con una sonrisa. Desde el día que vio la pintura había tenido dudas con el cabello del chico y cuando le pregunto a sus padres le dijeron que Hiroto era hijo de Natsu y le pidieron que mantuviera el secreto. La niña miro al hombre que observaba con asombro al niño… casi idéntico a él.

-Buenos días, Natsu-saludo el chico

Y luego de eso, Natsu salió corriendo del salón y todo lo que se oyó fue…. "¿Por qué?".

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Lo se me quedo corto. Bien el próximo capítulo viene el famoso ¿Por qué? Ahora ya no hay punto de retorno. Lucy debe enfrentar a Natsu y Natsu deberá enterarse del porque se marchó. Pues si bien este es un NaLu y no hay quien provoque celos en la pareja, esta Hiro que no permitirá muy luego que el pelirrosa se quede con su madre. Bien eso es todo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**sharik21: **Aquí está el capítulo, lo siento por perderme durante tanto tiempo pero el colegio me tenía atrapada en sus paredes jejeje, espero que te guste. Nos vemos besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori: **Pues ya se dio cuenta ahora va a enfrentar a Lucy. Yo que la estoy escribiendo no sé cómo va a quedar eso, pero tenlo por seguro que todo saldrá bien, nos vemos. Besos.

**Argin Heart: **Pues ya están las cartas en la mesa y desde el próximo capítulo quiero meter algo de NaLu por fin. Espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos besos.

**Medaka-chan:** Gracias en lo personal me gusta Mimí la encuentro linda. Espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime: **Bien ahora si ya tomo encuentra las palabras de Laxus y se dio cuenta. Espero que te guste el capítulo nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	9. La verdad y el Concurso de artes

**Capítulo 8: La verdad y el Concurso de artes**

Todas las miradas estaban sobre el ex rubio. Nadie podía creer aun el enorme parecido que el Heartfilia tenía con el Dragneel, ahora con el cabello rosado y alborotado era como la ver la réplica de Natsu en miniatura-_más adorable obviamente-_ y con los ojos cafés como los de su madre. Mimí se acercó sonriente a Hiro, apoyo ambas manos en la mesa del chico.

-Te queda mejor ese color-alago

-¿segura? ¿No lo encuentras muy afeminado?-le pregunto curioso pero con una sonrisa de galán miniatura

-para na…-

-Ahora eres una fresita con patas ajaja-se burló Rio

-Por lo menos no me empeloto cada 2x3-contrataco el pelirrosa mirando amenazante

-¿Qué?-enarco una ceja

-Rio tu ropa, _Gee-hee- _reía bajito Rita tratando de aguantar lanzar carcajadas

-¡demonios!-

-Entonces…-Ruka lo miro-Tu y Salamander que son?-

-¿Qué crees?-lo miro serio y este se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-Es muy notorio-

-Es tu padre ¿no? Tu padre biológico-dijo el pelirrojo, Siegrain

-Exacto-sonrió-¿Por qué se te ocurrió eso?-

Llevo una mano a su mentón-No lo sé… puede ser… por tu talento, tu carácter tu cabello o porque eres su réplica en miniatura-

-Son muchas pistas-se inclinó en la silla mirando el techo-Yo lo odio-

Tras oír eso todo el salón guardo silencio. A pesar de que Hiro dijo que odiaba a su progenitor, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza y confusión, pero no odio. Mimí apoyo una mano en el hombro del chico y le dedico una tranquila sonrisa.

-Estoy a tu lado-

-Gracias-

* * *

Natsu corría por los pasillos, no tenía idea de que sentir en ese momento. Estaba feliz, molesto, confundido y triste. Gruño por lo bajo cuando se encontraba solo a unos pasos de la biblioteca, suponiendo que la rubia se encontraba allí, la abrió de golpe.

* * *

Lucy miraba los papeles sobre la mesa, trataba de concentrarse en ellos, pero no podía. Su mente vagaba en como reaccionaria Natsu al ver al niño, supuso que el muy bien podría sacar cuentas y darse cuenta de que Hiro era su hijo. El pelirrosa no era tonto, solo denso, hasta un niño podría notarlo. No quería que la odiara, pero era parte del proceso, ella sabía que eso podría pasar desde el día que volvió a Magnolia. Suspiro. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡LUCY HEARTFILIA!-escucho su nombre en un grito que parecía gruñido

-N-Natsu-se giró con temor a mirarlo

-¡¿Por qué?!-le grito

-De que…-pero la cortó

-No me jodas, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Luce ¿Por qué?-se acercó a ella

-No lo sé-bajo su mirada

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto indignado-Me lo has ocultado por 10 años, me has ocultado algo muy importante para mí-

-No podía decírtelo- apretó sus puños

-¡¿Por qué?! Luce, tengo un hijo, Maldita sea, Lucy, ¡Hiro es mi hijo!-le gritaba con dolor en su voz

-¡SI, LO ES!-le grito dolida-¡ES TU HIJO, TIENE TU SANGRE, ES TU REPLICA!-

Al oír ello el cuerpo de Natsu se estremeció de felicidad, sus sospechas y miedos ya tenían una afirmación que le hacía extremadamente feliz. Hiroto era su hijo, su familia ¡demonios! Estaba más que feliz, siempre soñó con tener un hijo y ahora lo tenía, pero estaba molesto… herido porque la rubia se lo había oculto algo tan importante. Ella sabía la ilusión que le daba ser padre, tener su propia familia. Desde que su padre había muerto hace 13 años siempre lo había deseado. Apretó sus puños, se había perdido todo de su hijo hasta ahora, años en los cuales no estuvo a su lado, jugando con él, no lo apoyo, no lo consoló cuando estaba triste, no estuvo.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar más calmado

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-completo la pregunta

-Estás loco-levanto su mirada

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué querías que te digiera? Algo como… Oye Natsu recuerdas la fiesta de celebración, bueno, nos emborrachamos y terminamos en la cama, sabes un detalle te corriente dentro de mí y PLOP-aplaudió-Quede embarazada, debimos haber usado protección, no te preocupes no te obligare a nada-lo miro con dolor-Crees que podía decírtelo-

-¡Podías! Solo…-

-¡ESTABAS DE NOVIO CON LISANNA! Me Follaste y luego comenzaste a salir con ella-apretó mas sus puños-No sabes lo que me dolió ser solo una más que te satisface-

-¿Una más?-

Lucy le sonrió con dolor-A la mañana siguiente, me dijiste…. Cuando yo te dije que te quería-se mordió el labio-…T-te quiero, Lisanna-

Natsu estaba en shock, al final todo parecía tener sentido y todo parecía ser su culpa. Sus ojos viajaron al suelo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Las carisias, los besos, el calor, los dulces gemidos… todo fue Lucy, Lucy era la única con la que había pasado aquella noche. Se sentía tan estúpido e ingenuo, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podría haberlo notado, pero no el, el cayo redondito en la trampa, ahora entendía la reacción de sus amigos cuando les dijo que estaba de novio con Lisanna.

-Es mi hijo-murmuro bajito

-Natsu, lo siento por habértelo ocultado, pero tenía miedo… era joven-suspiro-No te negare que lo veas, eres su padre-

-Tampoco iba a permitir que lo alejaras de mi otra vez-le sonrió

-Ya somos dos, no pensaba eso… sabía que esto iba a pasar desde que volví-

-No quiero eso-

Lucy lo miro confundida para luego sentir una presión en sus labios, Natsu la besaba. Estaba sorprendida, trato de alejarlo sin éxito, el pelirrosa la abrazo de la cintura impidiendo que esta se alejara del. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la rubia para profundizar el beso, la rubia soltó un suave gemido ante ello. El Dragneel sonrió mientras la besaba con más intensidad, pero dulcemente, no quería detenerse, no lo haría, pero la falta de aquel odioso oxigeno que les permitía respirar los obligo. Jadeantes se miraron, la Heartfilia sonrojada de tal manera que le hacía competencia al cabello de Erza.

-¿Qué de…-pero volvió a ser besada

Esta vez no tan dulce, con más pasión y deseo. Obligando a la rubia a retroceder hasta chocar con la mesa por la intensidad con la que era besada. Las manos de Natsu viajaban recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la Heartfilia, quería demostrarle todos aquellos deseos que había reprimido por años para no perder su amistad, no la dejaría ir, ni a ella, ni a Hiro irse de su lado nuevamente.

Lucy lo deseaba también, nunca dejo de amarlo. Sus delicadas manos acariciaban el pecho del pelirrosa hasta enredarse con el cabello de este atrayéndolo más a ella. Natsu había cambiado mucho físicamente con los años, ahora estaba incluso más guapo e irresistible que antes. Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse.

-Lo siento, Luce-apoyo su frente en la de ella

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello del

-Por ser un idiota, por no haberte dicho que te amo mucho antes-la estrecho en sus brazos con fuerza-Cuando te fuiste quise morir, mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que te volví a ver-

-Natsu…-

-Te amo demasiado, soy inmensamente feliz ahora-la apretó más-Perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir-

-Natsu yo…-

-Dame una oportunidad, déjame amarte… déjame ser tu hombre y el padre de Hiro, por favor-suplico

-Yo…-

-NO-

Ambos adultos se separaron al instante dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de la biblioteca sorprendidos. Hiroto los miraba con el ceño fruncido muy molesto.

-No quiero, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo-lo miro con odio

-Hiro-chan tu…-

-Lo se mamá, sé que ese idiota es mi padre. Loki-oto-san me lo dijo en una carta-le dijo por fin

-Loki, ese estúpido-murmuro molesta la rubia-Hiro-chan, Natsu…-

-Ya olvidaste todas las noches que llorarte por el?-le pregunto

-Como lo…

-No soy tonto, te escuchaba… cada vez que veías sus fotos, cuando pensabas que dormía… Llorabas-apretó con frustración sus puños

Lucy bajo su mirada, su hijo tenía razón. Ella en muchas ocasiones lloro por el pelirrosa. Natsu cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, tenía que idear algo para no perderlo, los abrió con determinación. Se acercó al niño el cual retrocedió mirándolo con ojos llenos de ira y dolor.

-Tú jamás serás mi padre, mi padre es Loki y tú solo eres una persona más-

-Te guste o no eres mi hijo, llevas mi sangre-le dijo serio

-Te guste o no, yo no quiero que lo seas es una desgracia que sea así y más al tener tanto parecido a ti-hablo con dolor

-Hiroto Heartfilia-le llamo su madre-No puedes decir eso, no lo puedo creer, tú no eres así-

-Soy yo el que no puede creer que lo perdones, lo siento, pero no puedes obligarme a querer a este sujeto-apretó sus puños-cuando nunca supo cuidarte a ti en primer lugar-

La tensión era eminente en el lugar, Natsu miraba con ojos tristes, el frio rechazo de su hijo lo estaba matando. Sabía que sería difícil, pero dolía más de lo que había imaginado. Hiroto no importaba que tan maduro sea era un niño en fin de cuentas y como tal aquella reacción era normal. Pero sintió algo de orgullo, su hijo era como él, si él estuviera en su lugar estaría haciendo lo mismo odiaba a gran manera que alguien lastimara a Lucy, lo comprendía.

-Te entiendo, pero no puedo renunciar a ti-le dijo con decisión

-Has lo que quieras no me interesa-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un gesto de molestia algo adorable

-Hiro…-suspiro su nombre en un susurro-Yo…-

-Cierto ya lo recordé, los resultados del concurso están listos y al parecer Mimí y yo pasamos a las finales automáticamente-les comunico-a eso venia-

-¡EN SERIO! Eso es…-se acercó a abrazar al niño el pelirrosa pero este lo evadió -Hiro…-murmuro con tristeza

-Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo-miro a su madre-solo espero que sepas lo que haces-

El Heartfilia salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo molesto dejando a los dos adultos incomodos. Natsu tenía su mirada en el suelo oculta con su flequillo y Lucy apretaba sus puños sin saber qué hacer, amaba a Natsu, pero no podía obligar a su hijo a algo que no deseaba, era mejor renuncias antes de que sea demasiado tarde… aunque le doliera.

-Nat…-

-No lo digas, no me rendiré-se giró a mirarla-No te perderé, no pensaba que mi rival seria mi hijo, pero no pienso desistir, los amo a ambos… no me alejes-

Lucy sonrió levemente, una de las cosas que amaba y ama del Dragneel era su determinación. El pasado en el pasado, había que concentrarse en el presente, se acercó a él y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Lo estaré esperando-le sonrió-recuerda que Hiro-kun se parece a ti-

-entonces tendré que pelear duro-rio levemente-Los Dragneel somos tercos-

No me digas-se colocó las manos en la cintura-pero déjame decirte que Hiro-kun es un Heartfilia, Hiro Heartfilia-

-Solo es un nombre, lleva mi sangre, es un Dragneel-se acercó peligrosamente-Apenas Hiro me llame papá tú y el comenzaran a portaran mi apellido-

Lucy se sorprendió-Es una… ¿confesión?-

-No-la rodeo por la cintura-Es una proposición, una de matrimonio y espero que tu respuesta para ese día sea "Si, acepto"-

Los ojos de la Heartfilia se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, muchas veces había soñado con ello, pero al final la realidad la traía devuelta diciéndole lo imposible que era que Natsu la amara como ella a él. El Dragneel acaricio el cabello de su ahora prometida, Lucy no cambiaba todavía parecía una niña pequeña de vez en cuando. No la dejaría ir nunca más, no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo separe otra vez de su familia incluso el mismo. Sin dejar de abrazarse la chica se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, se sonreían. Lucy sabía que tarde o temprano Hiroto dejaría de lado el pasado y le daría una oportunidad a su padre, como ella.

-Te amo, Natsu-

* * *

El pequeño pelirrosa corría por las calles de Magnolia, no le importaba si en su trayecto empujaba a alguien o que le insultaran por ello. Doblo en una esquina llegando frente a unas enormes puertas, se detuvo jadeante, empujo el portón y entro.

Camino con calma hasta llegar… a una tumba. Se dejó caer en el suelo frente a esta. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo hasta el momento escaparon con una fuga de agua, le dolía, le dolía mucho el pecho. Escondió su rostro abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, no lo comprendía, siempre se aseguró mentalmente que cuando conociera a su padre biológico lo odiaría con toda su alma, pero como dicen por allí "Del dicho al hecho hay un gran estrecho" y no pudo, el tiempo que había vivido con el Dragneel a pesar de que se comportaba frio y cortante con él fue importante. Las palabras que le dijo no venían realmente de su corazón más bien hablaba su dolor por él.

-Maldita sea-golpeo el suelo con su puño-¿Qué hago ahora, Oto-san?-

Miro con tristeza la tumba de su difunta padre adoptivo, Loki, amaba a Loki él era todo lo que un niño podría desear como padre, pero Natsu se había ganado parte de su corazón y sobretodo el hecho de tener un vínculo sanguíneo con el hacía más profundo ese lazo. ¡Le quería! Oh Dios, llego a pensar que podían ser una familia, lloro apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Joven Hiro?-

EL pelirrosa se giró rápidamente-Ah, eres tu Virgo-san-

-Volviste a ser rosadito-se agacho depositando un ramo de flores

-Lo siento-se disculpó ocultando su mirada con su flequillo

-¿Por qué?-lo miro confundida

-Por Pa… por Loki-san, si yo no…-pero recibió un coscorrón

-No te preocupes más por eso, llámalo padre, ni Aries ni yo te odiamos… tampoco Nico-chan-

-Nico-chan… tú crees que ella…-levanto tímido su rostro

-Para ella siempre serás si Nii-san, te extraña-limpio las lágrimas del niño-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Y-Yo… no lo sé, vine aquí en…-

-¿consuelo? Joven Hiro ¿Qué le molesta?-

-Papá- respondió

-¿Loki-nii-san?-ladeo confundida su cabeza

Hiro Negó-Mi padre biológico-

Los ojos de la peli violeta se abrieron enormemente al oír aquello, no había previsto aquello, no sabía que Lucy ya había hablado con el niño sobre aquel delicado asunto.

-Te lo dijo la princesa?-

Negó nuevamente – Loki-oto-san me lo dijo en una carta y lo conocí cuando entre en la academia como mi profesor titular-

-Así que Natsu-san te conoce-

-Y también sabe que es mi padre, vengo de esa plática-le comunico

-Ya veo ¿lo odias?-le pregunto acariciando su cabello

El niño volvió a esconder su mirada abrazando sus piernas-No lo sé, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo, no sé qué hacer-

-Sigue tu corazón-le consejo

-Está dividido-

-No te preocupes, dale tiempo al tiempo. No te esfuerces ni tampoco tomes decisiones ahora, podrías arrepentirte, espera que te calmes-

-Lo sé-sonrió levemente-Gracias-

-No hay de que-se paró-Ven a visitarnos, Nico-chan quiere ver tus nuevos dibujos-

-cierto-se paró de golpe-En dos semanas hay una concurso en el cual expondré uno de mis dibujos… bueno… yo…-

-Iremos haberlo-le sonrió- Adiós joven Hiro, no vuelvas a escaparte de la escuela-

Hiro la vio marcharse, apretó sus puños y volvió su mirada a la tumba.

-¡NO CREO QUE EL QUIERA QUE LO ODIES!-le grito virgo antes de irse.

Suspiro t sonrió. Cierto, su padre jamás hubiese querido que el odiara al biológico, pero tampoco hubiese querido que se la diera tan fácil la oportunidad, aun le dolía así que no creía poder llevarse con el sin lanzar duras palabras. "Tiempo al tiempo". Se levantó y le dedico una dulce mueca antes de irse.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentos y tortuosos, cada intento del pelirrosa en acercarse al Heartfilia era totalmente un fracaso. Por parte de Lucy cada que intentaba hablar del tema era olímpicamente ignorada, no quería hablar de ello, no lo deseaba, cada vez que los veía juntos el recuerdo de su madre llorando se hacía presente y le aterraba volver a verla llorar de esa manera.

Mimí lo miraba preocupada, estas últimas semanas el ambiente tenso entre los pelirrosas era muy evidente. Sentía algo de pena para con el Dragneel por sus fallidos intentos con su amigo. Suspiro. Hasta Lucy parecía decaída y eso estaba afectando su relación de pareja con el Dragneel.

-Hiro-kun ¿estás bien?-

-Por supuesto-respondió sin mirarla centrando su concentración en la pintura

-Es hermosa-se paró a su lado mirando como el chico le daba los últimos retoque a la pintura-¿Dónde es?-

-¿Eh? Ah, este lugar es Hargeon mas bien es una calle de ese puerto-le respondió

-¿Por qué elegiste ese lugar?-le pregunto curiosa

Se encogió de hombros-Es un lugar importante pero para mi madre-

-Porque?-

-Ni idea, nunca me lo ha dicho-

Desde la puerta Natsu observaba a los niños, miro la pintura del Heartfilia y sonrió al recordar ese lugar. Esa calle fue donde conoció a Lucy antes de que esta se transfiriera a la academia de hadas, un lugar especial.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡DEMONIOS!-grito un pelirrosa-¡ESTOY PERDIDO Y TENGO HAMBRE!-

Todas las personas se le quedaron mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, el pequeño niño que estaba a su lado, dio un paso hacia atrás como si digiera que no lo conocía. Natsu se dio la vuelta y miro con molestia al niño.

-Estamos perdidos, Happy-

-Lo sé y eso es desde hace 3 horas-le respondió con calma

-Y tú… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-le grito y señalo acusadoramente

-Lo hice, pero me rendí en el intento número 100-suspiro-eres un idiota-

-¿están bien?-pregunto una melodiosa voz

Ambos chicos se giraron a ver quién era la persona que les hablaba. Natsu al ver a la chica se quedó impresionado y algo embobado. Cabello rubio, ojos cafés como el chocolate, delgada, no muy alta ni muy baja, buen cuerpo… ¡excelente cuerpo! Y sobre todo una bella sonrisa. En su mundo de encanto no se había dado cuenta que la chica lo miraba como si el estuviera desquiciado.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el niño de cabello azul

-Lucy-le respondió agachándose a su altura-¿están perdidos?-

-Aye…-respondió cabizbaja-Y hambrientos-

-Ya veo-sonrió-la tiendo de allí es un restaurant ¿Quieren acompañarme?-

Natsu salió de su encanto y la miro con asombro a lo igual que Happy.

-E-Enserio?-

-Claro, es aburrido comer sola además…-miro al ropa del chico-Ustedes son de Magnolia por lo que veo, ese uniforme es de Fairy tail-

-¡Aye!-sonrió el pequeño-No tuvimos tiempo para cambiarnos es por eso que todavía llevamos el unirme-

-Entonces a cambio de comida ustedes me hablaran de la academia-les propuso

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me quiero unir-

Aquel día estuvieron toda la tarde conversando, en cada palabra Natsu quedaba más prendado de ella como ella de él, allí fue el comienzo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Luce…-Nego levemente- Estan listos?-

-Natsu-san! si-dijo la niña caminado hacia su pintura para llevarla

-Hi…-

Pero el chico se paró de golpe, tomo sus cosas y se marchó dejando a Natsu con las palabras en su boca.

* * *

El concurso se desarrolló bien, Hiro miraba una pintura hermosa de un árbol de sakura y una chica de espalda con el cabello rubio, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía porque además la persona firmo la pintura con una "D" y en la inscripción salía anónimo. Atento a la pintura no sintió cuando unas pequeñas manos cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-susurraron a su oído

Sonrió-Ha pasado mucho-quito las manos-Nico-chan-

El pelirrosa miro a la pequeña de 7 años cabello ondulado anaranjado y bellos ojos marrones. Nico de Lion, la hija de Loki y Aries. Su pequeña hermana pequeña, a pesar de parecerse a su madre tenía el carácter de su padre. Hiro revolvió los cabellos de la niña y luego dirigió su mirada a las dos mujeres que le sonreían.

-Hola Aries-san, Virgo-san-sonrió mientras era abrazado por Nico

-Hola Hiro-kun-saludo Aries-La pintura es bellísima-

-Gracias-se giró a mirar donde está su pintura viendo mucha gente amontonada

-Eso me trae recuerdos-dijo la peli anaranjado-La primea exposición en Crocus paso algo similar-

-Cierto, pero ese día…-aura oscura-me tropecé embarrando mi ropa de pintura-

-pero fue MUUUY divertido-rio la niña

y todos soltaron carcajadas.

* * *

La tarde se las paso junto a su hermana y Mimí que se les unió al rato. Estaba feliz, pero cada que veía al pelirrosa rondar por allí, gruñía molesto, tendría que hablar con el… aunque nadie dijo que debía ser pronto, había que prepararse mentalmente primero.

Natsu suspiro, se encontraba en la bodega de donde estaban haciendo la exposición. Estaba desanimado, en dos semanas no había conseguido ningún progreso con su hijo, miro unas colchonetas de gimnasia y se recostó en ellas, mejor tomaría una siesta hasta que anuncien al ganador, no lo necesitaban realmente.

-Natsu-la voz dulce lo hiso incorporarse

-¿Luce?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-frunció el ceño-estás haciendo el vago-

-Más o menos-rio entre dientes recostándose de nuevo-algunos hábitos no cambian-

-así parece-se sentó a su lado-Lo siento-

-¿Porque?-le pregunto confundido

-Por Hiro-kun-abrazo sus piernas

-No te preocupes-le sonrió incorporándose nuevamente quedando a su altura-Me hace feliz que sea así por ti-

-Nat…-pero fue interrumpida por un dulce beso

De un movimiento ágil la dejo bajo el mientras aún se besaban. Como la amaba, con sus manos acaricio los muslos y la sujeto de la cintura. Lucy por su parte se sentía abrumada, el… no estará pensando en hacer eso allí… o sí?

-Te deseo-hablo con voz ronca-te he deseado todo este tiempo-

-Yo… también-

Sonrió mientas comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa entallada de la mujer. Por fin podía ver aquel cuerpo que lo traía loco… lo que veía no le hacía juego a sus vagos recuerdos. La acaricio delicadamente sacándole gemidos que lo excitaron, besos su cuello y luego se dirigió a los pechos lamiéndolos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos.

-N-NATSUUUuuu-gimió su nombre

-Lucy-gruño-Me encanta como dices mi nombre-

* * *

Todos miraban en escenario. El juez estaba a punto de elegir al ganador del concurso de artes. Mimí apoyaba a Hiro, sabía que aunque participara su pelirrosa amigo era realmente bueno y él podría ganas, Nico lo apoyaba a ambos y lanzaba amenazantes miradas a quien osara reírse de su Hermano y futura cuñada como ella decía.

-Hiro-nii-san sé que ganas-lo alentó

-No estoy seguro, hay muchas obras fabulosas-dijo algo cohibido

-Pero las de Hiro-kun son más hermosas-le dijo la albina

-Mimí también lo haces bien, tente fe-le dijo el pelirrosa con el ceño frunció

-Si… ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?-pregunto la Drayer

Hiro se encogió de hombros y miro al juez que se preparaba para anunciar a los ganadores.

* * *

Las embestidas hacían gemir a ambos, Lucy arañaba la espalda del pelirrosa tratando de agarrarse a algo. Natsu la besaba con desesperación, se sentía tan vivo, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amada lo hacia feliz inmensamente feliz.

-Lucy…-gimio cuando la penetro profundamente

-N-Natsu AHHHHhhh-gemia –M-Mas-

-Por supuesto-y la siguió embistiendo placenteramente

* * *

-"Gracias por venir esta tarde a ver la expocion de arte de estos futuros grandes pintores"-dijo un viejo calvito-"sin mas preanbulos les dare los resultados de el concurso"-

Nico sujeto con fuerza la mano de su hermano, cuando dijeron quien estaba en tercer lugar apretó más la mano de su hermano, estaba realmente nerviosa. Los concuerpos la ponían de pelos.

_-"En segundo lugar tenemos"-_carraspeo-_"A la señorita Mimí Drayer con su pintura, amanecer de mis recuerdos"-_

Nico se abalanzo a abrazar a Mimí que estaba sorprendida nunca pensó en quedar en segundo lugar. Hiro la alago sonrojándola, el viejecito rio al ver a los niños entusiasmados y prosiguió

_-"EN primer lugar tenemos a un joven que movió el corazón del jurado desde la primera pintura"_-sonrió lanzando los papeles-_"EL GANADOR ES…"-_

* * *

-NATSUUuuuuuu- gimió su nombre al llegar al orgasmo

-LUCEEEEeeee- gimió el cuándo encontró su propio fin dentro de ella

* * *

Todos gritaban de emoción, el pequeño pelirrosa estaba estático. Mimí lo miraba a lo igual que Nico como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Hiro-kun?-le pregunto Mimí

-Yo…-

-¿Yo?-repitió Nico

-¿Gane?-ladeo sorprendido su cabeza

Las niñas se lanzaron a abrazarlo felicitándolo. Hiro sonrio de medio lado, miro buscando al Dragneel, por alguna razón quería que el viera que había ganado, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde se metio ese idiota?-

* * *

Lucy y Natsu se acomodaron la ropa sonrojados, el Dragneel tenía la mirada en el suelo, otra vez lo había hecho se vino dentro de la rubia. La Heartfilia le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla tranquilizándolo.

-Esta vez no voy a huir-se levantó-Vamos, Hiro-kun puede estar buscándonos-

-Tienes razón-se levantó-Te amo, Lucy-

-Yo también te amo, Natsu-

Se volvieron a besar felices, pero quién diría que eso duraría tan poco tiempo. Pronto algo que cambiaría sus vidas pasaría, solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde para no arrepentirse más tarde.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**HOLAAAAA aquí el ante penúltimo capítulo de secretos del pasado, como leyeron solo quedan dos más para el final TT-TT me da pena terminarlo, pero así es la vida. En este capítulo les regale bastante NaLu para que se regocijen, espero que me den sus opiniones sinceras de que les pareció. Muchos besos.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Susset:** espero que te guste el capítulo, me costó un poco hacerlo ya que no soy muy buena en eso de las confrontaciones, pero hice mi esfuerzo. Nos vemos besos.

**sharik21:** Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, besos.

**Tsuki hinamori:** jejeje lo siento por lo corto del capítulo anterior, pero creo que me redimí con este, ahora se viene algo interesante y que dejara a muchos con suspenso. Sobre Lisanna esa no aparecerá solo es nombrada… ni creo que la coloque en el último capítulo, pero puedo. En fin nos vemos, besos.

**Argin Heart:** No quería colocar terceros ya que quería enfocarme en Hiro y sus sentimientos, me da pena el niño pero así es el drama. Ojala que te guste el capítulo besos.

**Gonzanime: **La guerra de pintura fue lo mejor hasta yo me divertí con eso jejeje besos, nos leemos. Espero ver algún día u Fic tuyo!

**Sakura-chan:** Si, Natsu es demasiado Lento, en todo el fic se le dieron pistas y él no se dio cuenta, pero ahora lo sabe y quiere tener a su hijo a su lado junto con Lucy obviamente, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**LucyDMonkey:** jejejej aquí otro capítulo, espero que te guste, besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	10. ¡No me toques!

**Capítulo 9: ¡No me toques!**

Había sido un tiempo más bien un mes desde el día del concurso y las cosas no parecían mejorar en nada, es más parecían empeora día a día. Hiroto ignoraba olímpicamente a su padre de esta manera haciendo preocupar a los profesores, pero estos se relajaban al ver que en lo académico no había ningún cambio aun así se sentían mal por el pelirrosa mayor. Aquello había tenido gran influencia en la relación de Lucy y Natsu los cuales cada vez tenían menos tiempo para verse ya que Hiro se los impedía dejando así solo las ocasiones como la sala de profesores y cuando se veían en los pasillos.

Por su parte la adorada maestra de literatura, Lucy Heartfilia, se encontraba en un increíble shock el cual no había tenido desde hace 10 años. Esta sentada sobre la tapa de un sanitario en la academia, no lo podía creer, parcia una broma, una muy feliz y mala broma.

-Estúpido Natsu…-murmuro en un pequeño quejido

Pego un largo y pesado suspiro, no podía culparlo del todo, pero ¿Cómo lo hacía? Eso era lo que la rubia no podía entender. Miro nuevamente el dispositivo… de embarazo en sus manos, si, allí estaba su dilema el cual le decía que esperaba nuevamente un hijo del hombre que amaba, ahora nuevamente retomando la anterior pregunta, lo que la Heartfilia no entendía era ¿Cómo le atinaba para coincidir con esa fecha las dos veces que lo han hecho? ¡Demonios! Solo lo había hecho dos veces y las dos veces la ha dejado embarazada… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Eso quería decir que si repetían se vendría encima un tercer hijo? Suspiro y sonrió, estaba feliz un hijo es una bendición al fin de cuentas, pero estaba preocupado, no por Natsu sino por su hijo, por Hiro.

-¿Qué hago?-

Para la rubia la opinión de su hijo era muy importante después de todo siempre han sido ellos dos aunque Loki, Aries, LAxus y Virgo también estaban no era lo mismo, el lazo que los unía era muy fuerte y no quería que su hijo se distanciara de ella, no sabía qué hacer para que el comprendiera que lo que paso con Natsu ya paso y que ahora querían formar una familia, como él y ella siempre habían deseado. Bajo su mirada triste ahora estaba embarazada del hombre que su hijo no quería ver, guardo el aparato en su bolcillo, tenía que pensar en algo… pronto.

* * *

Natsu tenía una venita sobresaliendo, nuevamente el mocoso pelirrosa lo estaba ignorando en plena clase. El Dragneel apretó el pincel que se trizo por la fuerza ejercida en él, gruño por lo bajo y saco uno nuevo, están en clase de artes y el trataba de explicarles a todos el tema que les tocaba, pero cierta personita solo se dedicaba a escuchar música y mirar por la ventana mientras que con su mano daba ligero golpecitos al lienzo con el pincel simulando una batería. Natsu ya cabreado ¡A la mierda que sea su hijo, él es el profesor! Se decidió a llamarla la atención cuando la campana sonó y el chico se le escapo.

-Demonios… es rápido-

* * *

Hiroto caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos, se sentía mal por ignorar al Dragneel, pero le era muy difícil olvidar el rostro de su madre llorando por las noches, por razones que prefiere ignorar-memoria fotográfica- después de todo esa habilidad en ocasiones la sentía más como una tortura que una bendición. Se detuvo percatándose que estaba frente al árbol de sakura más grande de la academia.

-Este es el árbol que el suele dibujar en las pinturas-se dijo a sí mismo y camino hacia el-siempre pone a mamá junto a el-

El niño lo observaba tratando de ver algo diferente en él, algo que lo haga tan especial para el Dragneel como para soler dibujarlo. Sus marrones ojos vieron una extraña inscripción tallada en el tronco del árbol. Se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor fijando por fin en lo que decía.

"_Lucy H. Don´t Forget… my especially love, I Love you. __Natsu D."_

El niño se sorprendió al ver eso escrito allí, dos cosas pasaron por su mente. Primero el Dragneel tiene un extraño ocio y demasiado tiempo como para escribir eso en un árbol y segundo al parecer si ama a su madre bastante.

-Como el anciano dijo-

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-Niño felicidades por ganar-lo felicito un viejito

El Heartfilia miro al anciano el cual era el juez del concurso. El chico alzo una ceja examinado con detenidamente, no era muy impresionante que digamos bajito como un enano, una calva, ojos pequeños y en pocas palabras en anciano tenía una apariencia algo graciosa.

-Gracias… etto-

-Makarov, Makarov Dreyar-le sonrió el anciano-Soy el antiguo director de Fairy Tail, pequeño-

-¡Usted es el anciano pervertido!-señalo el niño-Tío Gray y Tío Gajeel suelen mencionarlo-

-esos idiotas…-murmuro el Drayer-Bueno, bueno eres un chico increíble, me dejaste impresionado con tu pintura-

-No es para tanto-se sonrojo avergonzado

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre y no lo digo por el físico-lo miro con cariño

-Usted…-

-Natsu es un gran chico, desde hace mucho que no participaba en algún concurso-suspiro-dejo de hacerlo cuando ella se fue-

-¿Por qué dejo de pintar?-pregunto tratando de no sonar curioso

-Porque TU madre era su musa y sin ella… su mundo no tendría color, él la amaba y ama-sonrió y acaricio los cabello del chico-Ella es igual para ti, Lucy es una chica increíble-

-Pero él le hiso daño-apretó sus puños y desvió su mirada

-Hijo… todos comentemos errores en nuestra vida, tu padre, Natsu, él no está ajeno a eso-lo miro con seriedad-Eran jóvenes, pero eso no impidió que un grave confusión sucediera… las mujeres celosas son peligrosas-

-¿A qué se refiere?-alzo su mirada

-Que tu padre fue engañado por una mujer, de la que no te diere el nombre, pero gracias a eso no pudo estar con tu madre-se dio media vuelta-Hiro-kun, no es tarde para perdonar, dale una oportunidad no creo que te arrepientas-

El niño lo vio perderse por la multitud… darle una oportunidad, eso era algo que ya había pensado, pero se le hacía muy difícil perdonarlo aunque realmente la que debía perdonar era su madre.

-Papá-

Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, realmente era agradable decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo extraño. Suspiro, no aun no era el momento quizás si trataba de alejarse un poco podría ver que era lo que sentía por el pelirrosa.

-Hiro, hijo felicidades-la rubia apareció de la nada abrazándolo

-Gracias mamá-la abrazo de vuelta

El niño aun abrazando a su madre vio al Dragneel observándolo al lado de su pintura, el anciano que había hablado con el antes apareció a su lado felicitándolo por la nueva obra de arte que había puesto a exhibir. Noto como el hombre sonreía avergonzado y luego le echaba una cálida mirada a ellos.

"_Papá…"_

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Hiro sabía que su padre amaba a su madre, pero le era muy difícil aceptarlo. Después de todo él era un niño, un niño pequeño. Suspiro, quería hablar con el… era el momento, ya había notado algo en este último mes que le ha estado ignorando y eso era que le dolía mucho hacerlo y sobre todo que pensar en que el no estuviera a su lado… no le gustaba para nada. Levanto su cabeza para toparse con la curiosa mirada de Emi, la hija menor de los Fullbuster.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto al ver como lo miraba

-Te pelo…-sonrió tímida-Es bonito, a Emi le gusta el cabello rojo y rosa-

-¿Rojo y rosa?-ladeo su cabeza confundido, entendía el rosa, pero el ¿rojo? En su mente hizo Clic y sonrió -Así que… Rojo-

La pequeña Fullbuster se sonrojo y puso sus manos enfrente negando-N-No es eso, a Emi… bueno…-bajo su mirada apenada-Me gusta-

-Eres una chica linda-despeino a la niña-Estoy segura que es mutuo-

-Hiro-kun es muy amable-le sonrió -Realmente eres hijo de tío Natsu-

Tras decir eso la niña se marchó corriendo de allí dejando al chico sorprendido, ya había escuchado eso antes, pero ahora cada que lo escuchaba se sentía muy orgulloso… era un sentimiento extraño, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto ¿Así se sentirá querer a tu padre? Negó con una ligera sonrisa, era hora.

* * *

Natsu miraba a la rubia impaciente, desde hace ya varios minutos que estaba así. Ella sentada en una silla del salón de literatura y el mirándola impaciente. Sus ojos jade recorrieron el cuerpo de la rubia maravillado, no podía entender cómo podía existir algo tan hermoso.

Ya cansado de esperar que la rubia hablase se acercó para darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido. La oji chocolate no dudo en corresponder tan efusivo beso, pero aun así se sentía angustiada. No sabía cómo le diría que serían padres otra vez, cuando ni siquiera tenían una relación… ¿Normal? Se aferró con fuerza a la bufanda del hombre de sus sueños besándolo con tan o más apetito que él. Las lenguas de ambos luchaban por el dominio. Las manos del pelirrosa recorrieron la de la cintura hasta las torneadas piernas de la mujer subiendo lentamente sus manos por los muslos y de paso levantándole la falda. La levantó de la silla para sentarla en el escritorio acostándola mientras comenzaba a darle un recorrido de besos.

-N-Natsu… Hmn para… estamos en la escuela-trato de hacerle entrar en razón

-es más excitante -sonrió lujurioso encaminándose a ese lugar tan… bueno, que a él le encantaba.

Se movió y comenzó a dar besos por las piernas de la mujer y en los muslos dejando marcas rojas, vio las bragas que comenzaban a humedecerse, pensamientos pervertidos cruzaron la mente del hombre y con su mano acaricio por encima de la tela, un gemido muy audible escapo de los labios de la mujer que llevo sus manos a su boca tratando de callarlos. El Dragneel comenzó a retirar las bragas para luego besar la intimidad de la mujer dándole una fuerte dosis de peligroso placer que estremeció todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo de ella sin descanso, mientras su amiguito comenzaba a ponerse duro, muy duro. Gruño cuando sintió la mano de la chica tocarlo. Los movimientos de su lengua se volvieron más desesperados hasta que consiguió que la chica tuviera un orgasmo. Jadeante la chica abrió sus ojos para mirar como el pelirrosa se ponía entre sus piernas dispuesto a poseerla. Miro el puerta del salón sintiendo miedo de que alguien pudiera pillarlos, pero la excitación que eso le causaba provoco que sus piernas se enredaran alrededor del y lo acercara más ocasionando que ambas intimidades se rozaras.

Natsu la miro con las pupilas dilatas de excitación, se deslizo dentro de ella sintiendo su calidez, la humedad que lo rodeaba y a pesar de que ya no era virgen lo apretada que aún era la mujer o era… ¿Qué él la tenía muy grande?

Comenzó de lleno a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella. Sentía que no podía ser cuidadoso, el deseo de hacerla suya era muy fuerte. La miro, la rubia reprimía sus gemidos poniendo su mano en su boca. Las mejillas sonrosadas y esa cara de placer lo volvía loco. Sus manos que hasta el momento sujetaban las caderas de la Heartfilia viajaron a su pecho desabrochando la blusa y el sostén para dejar libre aquellos montículos que lo volvían loco. Se agacho un poco para meterse uno a la boca, mordisqueo y chupo con fuerza haciendo que los gemidos fueran más audible lo que llevo a que se excitara más y la penetrara con incluso más fiereza.

La mujer lo miro sonrojada viendo como él jugaba con sus pechos y sus caderas se movían en cada profunda estocada. Arqueo su espalda, ya estaba a punto de terminar solo esperaba que nadie entrara al salón. Natsu desentendió los pechos y beso a su mujer, las estocadas se hicieron profundas sintiendo como el muy pronto alcanzaría su fin. Luego de unas cuantas penetraciones más ambos ahogaron un gemido en la boca del otro al llegar al placentero orgasmo.

Jadeante el pelirrosa se recostó sobre los pechos de la mujer palmo uno con su mano sin salir aun de ella. La Heartfilia acaricio las hebras rosadas del hombre con cariño, luego recordó lo que quería decirle y amablemente le pidió si podía salirse de encima ya que tenían que hablar. A regañadientes el hombre pelirrosa acepto, se sentía muy cómodo dentro de ella, pero no podía enojar a su princesa así que tuvo que hacerlo, no sin antes para torturarla le dio una profunda y sorpresiva estocada haciéndola gemir audiblemente y luego salir lentamente.

-Idiota…-le dijo bajito molesta y sonrojada

-Pero te gusto-le sonrió coqueto para ayudarla a abotonarse la blusa

-Eres más pervertido de lo que imagine-llevo su mano a su amiguito-En tu casa, una bodega y ahora la escuela. Además pareces no tener suficiente-

-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti-la beso y retiro la mano de su amaba de allí-No me toques si no quieres hacerlo otra vez-

-Te amo-le sonrió

-Yo también te amo-correspondió-Y no hayo el día en que Hiro, tu y Yo seamos una familia, los tres juntos-

-Cuatro…-murmuro bajito y sonrojada

-¿Qué?-la miro sorprendido ya que lo había oído

-Dije que cuatro-lo miro a los ojos-Seriamos una familia de cuatro-

-Luce tú…-

-Estoy esperando un bebé, Natsu… nuestro bebé-

* * *

El Heartfilia caminaba por los pacillos, había estado buscando a su madre para decirle que intentaría darle una oportunidad a Natsu, pero cuando llego a la biblioteca no los encontró así que fue a el salón de literatura para ver si se encontraba allí y claro allí estaba, pero no sola y lo que escucho lo dejo impactado.

-¿Voy a ser papá?-la miro sorprendido

-Si… ¿Cómo lo haces para dejarme embaraza siempre?-lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¡Que importa!-la abrazo-Vamos a tener un hijo-

Natsu estaba completamente feliz, ahora no solo tenía a Lucy y Hiro sino que un nuevo miembro aparecía en su familia. Ya no podía dudar, tenía que hacer que su hijo lo aceptara, por el amor a Mavis deseaba como desquiciado formar una familia ahora. Lucy correspondió en abrazos. Sus achocolatados ojos viajaron a la puerta solo para ver como el niño pelirrosa los miraba incrédulos.

-Hiro-chan…-susurro

Natsu se separó sin quitar su sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz, tenía que decirle a su hijo que el sería un hermano mayor aunque sabía que para él la hija de Loki también era su hermana el lazo que lo uniría con esa criatura era mucho más profundo.

-Hiro tu…-trato de tocarlo pero fue apartado de un manotazo

-No me toques-lo miro molesto y luego miro a su madre-Mamá… ¿Tu no piensas en mis sentimientos?-

-Te equivocas-se acercó preocupada-Siempre lo hago, pero esto sucedió-

-Si claro-la miro de soslayo-Nunca te ha importado mi decisión, incluso cuando vinimos a Magnolia…-

-Pero tú querías entrar a Fairy tail-trato de tocarlo pero también fue evadida

-Yo no quería… bueno no el todo, me agradaba la idea, pero tenía mi vida en Crocus-la miro con ojos llorosos-y eso no te importo, yo no quería venir, no quería verlo ¡NO QUERIA QUE ESTO!-

Natsu le dio una bofetada al niño que lo miro sorprendido, llevo su mano a su mejilla sonrojada. El Dragneel ya no podía seguir escuchando los reclamos del niño. Estaba bien, tenía su derecho a estar molesto y todo, pero no podía permitir que le restregara a Lucy esas cosas siendo que por tantos años se había desvivido solo por él, estaba siendo egoísta.

-Deja de ser tan egoísta-lo miro molesto

-…-no dijo nada, su mirada estaba oculta por su flequillo

-No le puedes decir eso a Luce-lo miro esperando una respuesta-Ella toda su vida se ha desvivido por ti, ha sido tu madre, tu padre, tu amiga, no le puedes decir que no piensa en tus sentimientos-

-cállate…- dijo bajito

-No, esta vez me escucharas-se negó a callar-Si tienes que culpar a alguien ese puedo ser yo, pero a Lucy no… te quiero mucho Hiro, eres mu hijo, pero no te puedo permitir que le hables así a tu madre-

-¿Qué sabes tú?-lo miro con ojos vidriosos-¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? No ¿Qué sabes ustedes de mis sentimientos?-se giró dándoles la espalda-Los odio, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS. ME VALE MIERDA TODO, SERIA MEJOR SI NUNCA HUBIERA NACIDO, SERIA MEJOR SI ESTUBIERA MUERTO-

Esas palabras fueron un puñal en el pecho de ambos adultos. No había cosa más dolorosa que tu propio hijo desease no haber nacido que prefiriera estar muerto. Sabían que hablaba el dolor que había estado cargando desde la muerte de Loki, no, incluso desde hace mucho más tiempo, pero eso no evitar que esas palabras los dañaran.

El Heartfilia sabía que sus palabras habían sido duras y no eran de corazón, pero exploto. Todo lo que había estado reprimiendo por años había salido a flote. Negó mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Él los quería, los amaba, pero no entendía porque no podía ser sincero con ellos. Saber que tendría un hermano le hacía feliz, pero no pudo decirlo… se sentía excluido al ver como el pelirrosa sonreía tan feliz a lo igual que su madre, no se sentía parte de ese círculo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse lentos y de pronto comenzó a correr.

-¡HIRO!-grito el pelirrosa al verlo correr

No lo dejaría ir, algo en él le decía que no podía dejarlo ir así. Lo noto, el niño estaba llorando y eso le rompía el corazón, saber que él era el causante de aquellas lágrimas haciendo trizas su mundo. Corrió tras el mientras una Lucy le seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

El pequeño pelirrosa corría mientras lloraba, se sentía como el peor ser humano de la tierra. Hacer llorar a su madre era lo peor que pudo haber hecho y más en su estado.

-¡HIRO, CUIDADO!-grito el pelirrosa alarmado

El niño se detuvo en plena calle, miro a su lado derecho viendo como un automóvil se acercaba a toda velocidad. Su rostro fue surcado por una sonrisa apagada al final lo que les había dicho a sus padre se haría realidad… moriría. Cerro sus ojos viendo que no podría escapar de aquel imparto.

-¡HIIIIIRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!-

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**OH MY GOD! Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo será el final de este fic. Jojojo este fic tuvo Lemon para los pervert y drama. Espero que les guste. No odien a Hiro, él es un niño al fin de cuentas. Los niños no siguen sus pensamientos solo actúan por instinto conforme la situación. El próximo capítulo sabremos que paso jojojo misterio por el momento.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Captain Ea Rayos:** No Lisanna no aparecerá ni por asomo, creí que lo había dejado en claro antes, pero nadie se meterá en la relación de Natsu y Lucy más que Hiro, jejeje espero que te guste el capítulo, besos.

**Celina-neko**: esos dos pervertidos tienen una suerte enorme ya que no importa donde lo hagan nunca los pillan jejejej nos leemos en el último capitulo besos.

**Sakura-chan: **Pues el mocoso tiene la sangre de dos personas nada comunes y si esos dos pervertidos-_más Natsu-_son capaces de todo, Natsu le importa muy poco que lo pillen y si, se agradece el ruido en ocasiones, nos leemos en el último, besos y abrazos.

**AnikaSukino ed:** No meteré a Lisanna, y como vez las cosas quedaron con un gran dramón ¿Qué le paso a Hiro? Jojo no prometo no más daño ya que el Fic es de esos aunque ahora se viene el final así que la agonía termino, nos leemos en el último, besos y abrazos.

**Jhorse:** jejeje es lento y pervertido, pero ese es el Natsu que se ama, gracias por leer, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Lizziechanny:** Gracias por el reviews, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL FINAL, LOS QUIERO MUCHO KIRA-CHAN**


	11. final: La familia

**Capítulo final: La familia**

Los rayos del sol se colaban en la habitación iluminándola con esa calidez primaveral tan acogedora. De entre las sabanas una persona se removía con pereza, poco a poco las sabanas comenzaron a deslizarse dejando apreciar una llamativa cabellera rosa. El pelirrosa se levantó de la cama con suma pereza, bostezo y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo en el cuarto, se miró un poco y revolvió sus cabellos. Sonrió, realmente había cambiado mucho en estos años. Camino con pereza al baño y para cuando salió ya estaba vestido.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras y sus ojos viajaron a la bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios que sonreía mientras preparaba el desayuno. El pelirrosa sonrió con cariño al verla, se acercó a ella para darle un cálido abrazo que la sobresalto.

-Buenos días-le dijo con una sonrisa al separarse y caminar a la mesa

-Buenos días, cariño-le sonrió y entrego una taza de café-Ya te vas a la academia-

-Si-mordió un trozo de tostada-Ya sabes, las cosas están muy agitadas-

-Oh, es cierto-se sentó frete a el-Suerte-

-Gracias-se lento y dejo la loza sucia en el fregadero-Todavía está durmiendo?-

-Sí, anoche se desveló-le dijo

-Ya veo, nos vemos, me voy yendo-se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla-te veo en la academia-

-Bien, nos vemos-

El pelirrosa salió de la casa. La rubia miro por donde él se había ido con una sonrisa. Unos pequeños pasos se sintieron bajar las escaleras de la casa. La mujer rubia se giró observando como una niña de cabello alborotado y rubio bajaba lentamente las escaleras. La niña de solo 8 años miro a su madre con bellos ojos jade oscuros, sonrió ampliamente y termino por bajar las escaleras.

-Mami, ¿ya se fue?-le pregunto la pequeña

-Sí, está realmente agitado-rio la mujer

-jeje, siempre es así-la pequeña se sentó en la mesa

-Lo sé, Nashi recuerda que nos iremos en unos minutos también-le recordó la mujer entregándole una taza de leche con chocolate

-HAAAAaaai-

* * *

El pelirrosa se paseaba tranquilo por el salón de actividades de la academia, estaba todo ordenado y decorado. Múltiples sillas, flores, una alfombra que llegaba hasta el escenario, banderas a cada extremo del escenario las cuales eran la bandera de Japón y la otra con la insignia de la academia. Sus ojos viajaron al enorme letrero que decía:

"_**FELICIDADES A LOS GRADUADOS DE FAIRY TAIL"**_

-Hay que ver-sonrió el chico

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto una albina de cabellera larga-La graduación empieza en…-miro su teléfono-un poco más de una hora, es temprano-

-Ya lo sé, solo vine a echar un vistazo-le sonrió-Ya han pasado tantos años-

-Los mejores, me alegra que todo se haya solucionado ya-se acercó a él tomando su mano

-Sí, y pensar que….-

-¡Tan temprano y ya estas filtreando!-se burló una persona desde la entrada

El pelirrosa soltó la mano de la albina y se giró a mirarlo. Los ojos se ambos chocaron y luego una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos acompañadas de una contagiosa risa. La albina de ojos verdes rio con ellos.

-¿Estas solo?-le pregunto el pelirrosa acercándose a él junto a la albina

-Sí, ¿es que no te diste cuenta esta mañana?-lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

Se encogió de hombros-solo me preocupo por ellas, de ti… no me importa-

-Oh, vamos-paso su brazo por los hombros del pelirrosa y esparramo sus cabello-sé muy bien que si me pasara algo llorarías-

El chico se sonrojo y quito bruscamente el brazo del hombre-N-No es cierto-

-Lo que digas-rio-Felicidades por graduarte… Hiro-

-Gracias, papá-

Si, los dos hombres que estaban con la albina de nombre Mimí Dreyar, eran nada más ni nada menos que Natsu y Hiroto… Dragneel. El oji chocolate miro a su padre con cariño y pensar que hace unos años lo odiaba tanto y ahora, demonios, lo quería mucho. Aun recordaba lo que había sucedido aquel día, la primera vez que sintió que su mundo caería al verlo irse de su lado.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

En una habitación del hospital central de Magnolia, un niño comenzaba a despertar. Se incorporó sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza, llevo su mano a está sintiendo las vendas alrededor. Sorprendido ante eso, no entendía como se las había hecho o como llego allí.

Pensando la imagen del auto acercándose a él a gran velocidad, su cuerpo siendo arrogado al otro lado de la calle y una mancha rosa antes de caer inconsciente lo alarmaron. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y el temor lo inundo, no podía ser cierto, Natsu no podía haberlo ayudado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia que al ver al niño despierto se abalanzo contra de este en un abrazo asfixiante y llenándolo de besos. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la oji chocolate. El niño correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose mal por haberle hecho tanto daño a su madre. Se separó al recordar las imágenes y con temor le pregunto a su madre.

-Mamá… ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?-

La rubia lo miro y bajo su mira-Bueno… el, Hiro-chan…-

No, NO, NO Natsu no podía haberlo hecho, no podía haberse interpuesto. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el suero para salir corriendo de allí. Lucy al verlo se alarmo y fue tras él.

* * *

El niño corría por los pasillos del hospital, su corazón latía, no podía creer que Natsu lo haya salvado. Apretó sus puños, no podía. Ese idiota, ese tonto, ese estúpido, ese pervertido pelirrosa… ¡Su padre! No podía haberlos dejado, no se lo perdonaría, esto sí que no se lo perdonaría. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía en un costado el apellido Dragneel, tembló, solo esperaba que esa fuera la habitación de su padre, no estaba muy dispuesto a buscarlo en un cajón en la morgue. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta y…

-YOSH HIRO-saludo sonriente un vendado pelirrosa

AL niño casi se le cayó la mandíbula al verlo tan sonriente y energético. El Dragneel mayor esta con un pijama azul claro, brazos, piernas y su cabeza con vendas. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzas sobre la cama mientras leía un revista y comía una papas fritas y tomaba un soda. Una venita sobresalió de la frente del niño y detrás de este apareció una agitada Lucy.

-T-Te… Iba… a decir… que… estaba… bien-hablo entre jadeos por la corrida que se dio

-Pudiste empezar por allí-se cruzó de brazos molesto

-OI Luce, no deberías corres en ese estado-le regaño el pelirrosa mayor

-Lo siento-se disculpó la rubia

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su hijo sorprendiéndose de no verlo allí, lo busco por el cuarto, pero un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula hiso que parara su búsqueda. Abrió sus ojos y se froto la mandíbula. Hiro estaba molesto y eso lo sabía a pesar de que tenía la mirada oculta en su flequillo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del niño alarmándolo.

-Eres un estúpido ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-lo miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas-¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubieras muerto?!-

Natsu callo y miro a Lucy que los observaba callada. La rubia al ver como los ojos jade la observaban le hiso una seña que el hombre entendió como _"Es tu oportunidad"_ el pelirrosa asintió y tomo entre sus brazos al niño poniéndolo en su regazo. El Heartfilia al notar eso solo atino a esconder su rostro en el pecho protector de su padre mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos para calmarlo.

-No me hubiese importado morir si es por ti-hablo con tanta calma que era extraño-Si hubiese dejado que te pasara algo yo…-lo abrazo con fuerza-No me lo podría perdonar, tu, Lucy y tu hermanito que viene en camino son lo más preciado que tengo, daría mu vida por ustedes, los amo con toda mi alma-

-L-Lo siento-se disculpó el niño entre sollozos aferrándose a el-Lo siento, soy un egoísta, lo siento… perdóname-

-No Hiro, tu perdóname, el ser tan estúpido y haber dejado a ti y a tu madre solos tanto tiempo-volvió a acariciar los cabello del niño mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse-Nunca más dejare que se vayan de mi lado-

EL niño se separó de él. Lucy comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa al ver la maravillosa escena. Hiro acaricio los cabellos de su padre siendo el quien ahora lo consolaba. Las lágrimas caían de las mejillas del pelirrosa que por primera vez dejaba salir todo lo que tenía su corazón. El oji chocolate sintió tantas cosas en su corazón, pero solo ahora sabía que perderlo era algo que no deseaba. Aun acariciando los cabellos de su padre, el chico le dijo.

-Te quiero, Papá-

Y con eso termino por hacer explotar por completo al pelirrosa mayor que abrazo con mucha más fuerza a su hijo, pero estaba vez sonreía, estaba feliz, no sabía que oír eso lo haría tan feliz. Lucy se acercó a ellos siendo también ahora parte de la maravillosa escena.

* * *

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

_-"Y con eso damos fin a la ceremonia"_-hablo el director de la academia, Laxus_-"Ahora el presidente del consejo estudiantil y graduado nos dirá unas palabras"-_sonrió-_"Adelante, Hiroto Dragneel_"-

El Dragneel camino hacia el escenario, miro a todos los presente. Sus compañeros, profesores, sus tíos y tías y sobre todo su… Familia. Nashi le sonreía haciéndole gestos con las manos, Lucy estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa maternal y su padre, Natsu, tenía su mano en la cintura de su esposa mirándolo con orgullo. Respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-"_Mis años en esta academia fueron realmente extraños, en un principio, en el fondo de mi corazón yo no deseaba venir"_-aquello sorprendió a mucho ya que pensaban que el chico amaba la academia_-"Pero… cuando fui conociendo a tantas personas diferentes, me sentí acogido, en una familia"_-sonrió_-"En mi antigua escuela nunca tuve un amigo, las personas me envidiaban por mis habilidades, pero aquí en Fairy Tail sin ni siquiera conocerme me aceptaron tal cual como soy"_-miro con cariño a sus compañeros-"_Aquí fui Hiro, solo Hiro, no fui el niño de la memoria fotográfica o el artista superdotado, solo era yo… solo yo, Gracias Fairy Tail"-_

-Hiro…-susurro con una sonrisa la albina

_-"Pero no solo eso me dio Fairy Tail, sino que también la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre"-_miro al pelirrosa mayor-"_Y poder aprender a querer, estoy seguro que si no hubiese sido por esta academia nunca le hubiese perdonado nada, pero eso es el pasado ahora soy feliz, Con Fairy Tail, con mis padres, con mis hermanas y…._"-miro a la Drayer_-"Con la chica que se ganó mi corazón"_-miro nuevamente al frente_-"¡GRACIAS POR TODO ESTOS AÑOS, SIEMPRE ESTARAN EN MI CORAZON, ESTO ES FAIRY ATIL, ES UNA FAMILIA QUE DE SEGURO SEGUIRA REUNIENDO MAS MIENBROS CON LOS AÑOS, FELICIDADES A LOS GRADUADOS!"-_

Al terminar bajo del escenario y poco a poco las personas fueron saliendo del salon.

* * *

El chico camino a paso calmado y salió, sus ojos dieron hacia los arboles de sakura que estaban tan bellos por las flores y sin que lo notara sus labios fueron sellados por el cálido beso de su mejor amiga, el chico sonrió y rodeo la cintura de la chica correspondiendo el beso. Lucy llevo sus manos a su boca ahogando un _"Oh, Dios",_ Nashi sonrió ampliamente ya que desde ahora tendría otra one-san aparte de Nico, Natsu soltó una carcajada al ver la cara desencajada del rubio que no podía creer que su adorada bebé estuviera besando al Dragneel, Mira se unió a la risa de Natsu pero más bajito.

-Ahora somos consuegros-paso su brazo por el hombro del Drayer el Dragneel

-Mi niña, mi pequeña, mi bebé-miraba incrédulo la escena-¡DRAGNEEL JUNIOR SUELTA A MI HIJA!-

El chico se separó y le saco la lengua burlesco-Ni en sueños, OTO-SAN-

Natsu solo reía más alto. Oh, como le encantaba ver el sufrimiento del Dreyar por lo sucedido. Laxus solo exclama un fuerte NO para luego recibir un golpe de su esposa. Mira estaba harta de la escenita que el Drayer estaba mostrando. Lucy suspiro y toco el hombro de su esposo.

-Natsu, no deberías reírte-le aconsejo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto confundido

Lucy señalo hacia donde estaba Nashi conversando con un niño de su misma edad, cabello negro con algunas tonalidades moradas y ojos marrones. Saito Conbolt, el hijo de Romeo y Wendy. La mandíbula se le desencajo y una cara muy parecida a la pintura del grito se formó en su rostro, el rubio al ver eso solo atino a reír como desquiciado y gritarle "TOMATE ESA"

Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy y sus respectivos esposos se acercaron a ellos viendo la graciosa escena. Gray sonrió con comprensión, sabia lo duro que era eso, sus ojos viajaron hacia donde estaba su hija junto a el hijo de erza y Jellal. Sieg estaba igual o más rojo que su cabello al ver como la Fullbuster le entregaba una carta de manera tímida, esperando que este la tomara cosa que paso. El pelirrojo se puso la carta cerca de la boca tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y por su parte Emi se cubrió el rostro mientras sonreía al ver aceptados sus sentimientos.

Gajeel también comprendía lo sucedido, miro a Rita que tenía el brazo de Rio Fullbuster en su cintura, y quien iba a imaginar que los dos terminarían juntos siendo que de pequeños solo se molestaban entre ellos. Levy vio con cariño a su hija para luego fijarse como Ruka era abrazado por el cuello eufóricamente por una chica rubia. Los presentes vieron la escena sorprendidos la imagen era algo que se les hacía muy familiar.

-Lisanna…-dijo Lucy llamando la atención de todos-Eso es lo que hacía Lisanna al ver a Natsu, lo abraza del cuello como esa chica-aclaro la señora Dragneel

-Entonces ella es…-

-Hola Natsu-san-saludo un sonriente rubio-Han pasado años-

-¡STING!- gritaron los presentes a excepción de LAxus y Mira que por obvias razones ellos se veían

-Y a mí no me saludad?-salió detrás del rubio la albina menor-Hola chicos-

EL ambiente estaba tenso un poco, la oji azul dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia de ojos cafés que la miraba. La Eucliffe bajo su mirada triste para luego levantarla y caminar hacia la rubia haciendo una reverencia apretando sus puños.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO LUCY!-dijo con voz dolorosa-Sé que por mi culpa tú y tu hijo sufrieron mucho, Lo siento tanto-

-Lisanna…-susurro la mujer para luego colocar su mano en el hombro de la albina-Levanta tu cabeza, eso ya no importa, míranos-

La albina que tenía los ojos llorosas levanto su cabeza para observar una maravillosa escena que cautivo su corazón. Lucy le sonreía sin ninguna pisca de rencor, Natsu estaba sonriendo parado al lado de su esposa y ambos hijos también sonreían, eran una familia, eso era lo que le intentaba decir la rubia… que el pasado no importaba ya que ahora ellos eran una feliz familia.

-Lisanna, tengo una bella familia así que no importa-le limpio las lágrimas-Mírate tú, tienes una familia también-toco el vientre de la albina-Y pronto tendrás otro integrantes-

-Son dos-le corrigió con una sonrisa-Van a ser gemelos-

La hija de Sting se acercó a ellos colgando del brazo del Redfox, Levy miraba a su hijo con ojos entre cerrados y sonrisa pícara, mira que se lo tenía bien oculto. Los demás también le siguieron el ejemplo.

-Así que tienes novia-le sonrió su padre dándole golpecitos en la espalda

-Por eso no quería decírselos-miro a la rubia-Te dije que no vinieras, que te los presentaría esta tarde, nunca haces lo que te pido, Asumí-

-Pero Ru-chan-se apegó más a el-Yo quería conocer a todos tus amigos-miro a los chicos y sonrió-Me llamo Asumí Eucliffe, tengo 16 años y estudio en Mermaid Hell-

* * *

Luego de eso todos decidieron ir a comer en la casa de Laxus y mira como lo tenían planeado desde un principio, la cena fue algo… alocada muy a lo estivo Fairy tail. Las peleas entre Gajeel, Natsu y Gray como sus respectivos hijos que se unieron también casi destruyen gran parte del patio de la casa que era donde comían hasta que fueron detenidos por dos demoni… digo, hasta que fueron detenidos por Erza y Sieg.

* * *

Hiroto miraba tranquilo la vista que se dada desde la casa de los Dreyar, Mimí se acercó a él apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

-Hay cosas que no cambian-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Los lugares cambian, no las personar-hablo la albina-Me encanta todo esto-

El chico miro sobre su hombro el desastre que tanto padres como hijo causaban-Creo… que eso es ser una familia-

-Si-concordó con el-Somos una gran familia, y en unos años… tal vez agreguemos otro miembros-

-¿Uno solo?-se giró y la abrazo por la cintura-A mí me gustan las familias grandes-

-Pervertido-lo miro sonrojada-Te amo, Hiro-

-Y yo a ti, Mimí-

Se besaron con cariño.

* * *

Lucy miro a su hijo con una sonrisa para luego ser sorpresivamente abrazada por la cintura por su esposo, lo miro y paso sus brazos por el cuello de este para besarlo, al separarse juntaron sus frentes mientras sonreían.

-Nuestra familia-dijeron al mismo tiempo felices

Los secretos que el pasado ocultaban, eran doloroso y tristes, pero gracias a ellos el futuro que les esperaba fue incluso mejor de lo que hubieran imaginados, porque ahora eran una familia y eso nadie podía cambiarlo.

* * *

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti"_ se escuchó un susurro en el viento cerca de Hiro

El pelirrosa menor se giró, pero no había nada. Sonrió, estaba seguro que aquella vos era la de su difunto padre, estaba seguro que era la voz de Loki. Tomo la mano de su chica y camino, no sin antes decir bajito y al viento…

-Gracias por todo, papá-

* * *

En el cementerio una persona tras lucida apoyada en una lápida sonreía con calidez, se acomodó los anteojos negros y miro hacia el frente viendo como una chica de cabello anaranjado se acercaba sonriendo con un ramo de flores, la miro con cariño mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

"_Te quiero mucho, Nico"_

-Yo también te quiero, Papá-sonrió la chica dejando las flores sobre la lápida y luego situar sus ojos en el cielo azulado-Gracias por cuidarnos a todos-

Se giró y salió del cementerio. Una familia nuca deja de ser una familia, no importa la distancia, el pasado o la muerte, mientras siempre estén en tu corazón y puedas perdonar y amar con sinceridad, la familia persistirá. Porque una familia es… el lazo que te brinda calidez y protección.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**ESO ES TODO TT-TT me sinto muy feliz por el recibimiento de este fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón, era la primera vez que escribía una historia de hijos así que tenía mis dudas, pero sus ánimos me hicieron seguir hasta aquí. Realmente se los agradezco de todo corazón. Sé que habia dicho que Lisanna no aparecería, pero sentí que tenía que ponerla al final para que se disculpara con Lucy y sobre todo para mostrar algo de StinLi XD me encanta esa pareja. Muchas gras nuevamente los quiero muuuuucho.**

**DEJEN SU REVIEWS PARA SABER SUS PENSAMIENTOS RESPECTO AL FIC XD**

**LOS AMOOOOOO**

_**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

**luni123: **Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo como el resto, agradezco tu apoyo, muchas gracias besos y abrazos cariñosos.

**Suna-chan:** No soy tan cruel no pasó nada del otro mundo, ya era tiempo de darles un respiro a los pobres, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, besos y abrazos cariñosos.

**azuza Dragneel:** Gracias, me alagas, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el final, gracias por el apoyo besos y abrazos cariñosos.

**Sakura-chan:** Hiro es un niño muy poco sincero y Natsu… ese sujeto que gusta preocupar a las personas, agradezco el apoyo, sobre si hacer un epilogo… no lo sé, tal vez algún día lo haga pero por mientras la historia estará como completa, muchas gracias, besos y abrazos cariños.

**GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES LEYERON ESTE FIC, NUNCA PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARIA SOY FELIZ, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DEL AGRADO DE TODOS! GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTARON, LA LEYERON SOLAMENTE Y QUIENES LA PUSIERON COMO FAVORITA LOS QUIERO, NO, LOS AMO MUCHO SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN.**

**PD: les recomiendo leer mis otros fic y darme vuestras opiniones**


End file.
